Harry Potter and The Charmed Ones
by casper01
Summary: This is my version of fifteen year old harry potter. Dumbledore and Sirius do not die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Looks like we are getting new neighbours across the road" said Vernon peering through the net curtain in the living room, seeing a removal van parked outside with a couple of men bringing out an expensive looking couch.

It was the beginning of the summer holidays and fifteen-year-old Harry Potter stood in the door way awaiting orders for the day shuffling one foot to the other nervously.

"I am going to make apple pie and welcome them to the neighbourhood" said Petunia as she bustled passed Harry giving him a irritated look. As Dudley sat watching the news, he was up early despite it being the first day into the summer holidays as Harry had arrived the night before and he yawned tiredly as he never had a good sleep due to the death of his friend and the return of Voldemort was a great worry he thought as Vernon sighed and stepped away from the window turning to face Harry sorting his tie at the same time.

"I have arranged some volunteer work for you this summer Harry, I can't have you sitting doing nothing all summer while i work to put food on the table and pay the bills, no sir you will be working in a grocery shop in town on the way to my work so i will take you there and back each day. Its full time so you won't be under our feet all day"

"What?" gasped Harry processing the news "but thats not fair"

"Life isn't fair sometimes you just have to do whats best, no i won't have you in the house all day, you will work for your keep this summer as the boss is expecting you at nine am sharp tomorrow. I will give you today to prepare yourself but for the rest of the summer you will be in that shop"

"But Voldemort's return?"

"Don't say that name. I won't have that rubbish in this house" snapped his uncle getting his brief case and heading out of the room as Dudley sat laughing at Harry as he made his way into the kitchen where his aunt was cooking.

"Did he tell you about your new job?" she asked not looking at him.

"Yes" replied Harry rather shocked at the thought, especially with Voldemort back he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Its for the best, can't have you being lazy this summer"

"I am not lazy" said Harry heading out of the room away from that horrible woman before she could reply.

"Take out the rubbish while your here?"

"Please" mumbled Harry grabbing two bags ready for collection.

As Harry stepped outside he saw a removal van hearing a woman voice say "oh please be careful that was expensive" as two men brought out a round glass table with a woman with short curly blond hair came out after them with a box.

"Oh, hello there" said the woman seeing Harry come up the drive with two bags.

"Hello" Harry replied placing the two bags in the bin.

"My name is Susan" said the woman walking over to a nervous Harry. Putting the box down, she shook his hand with him saying his name was "Harry Potter"

"I am your new neighbour" said Susan, picking up the box.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Harry.

"Would you be a dear and grab the last box?" replied Susan pointing into the van.

"Thank you" she said as Harry pulled the box out of it and followed her into her house.

It needed decorating thought Harry as he entered the hallway, it was identical to his Uncles house but 'less cleaner' he thought which was rather pleasant.

"You can put that here" said the nice woman pointing to the kitchen table as he could hear the removal men put the table in the living room. Would you like a cup of tea asked Susan as she brought out a white kettle. "If i can find the cups"

"No thank you" replied Harry smiling at her.

"Your a nice young man are you back for the summer holidays?"

Nodding, Harry said "that he went to boarding school quite far away from home" instead of his relatives lies, he was kind of telling the truth he thought nervously as Susan looked into the numerous boxes for the cups.

"No sky television or internet connection yet so there is nothing to do except un pack" she said finally locating matching cups. "Sure you don't want one?"

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No thank you, i think i can manage but if i do need help i will come over and ask you?"

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Harry being nosey.

"Just me" said the nice woman, "I am a nurse at the hospital" she said the kettle coming to boil. "I am married to my work"

"Thats us" said a voice from the door way.

Harry had forgotten about the removal men as he turned to leave. "If you ever need anything let us know?" said Harry as he left her paying the men for their work.

Feeling rather tired after a night of bad dreams, he did odd chores about the house and spent the rest of the day in his room.

Flinging himself down onto his bed, Harry lay face down, spread out on the covers and as soon as his eyes closed all he could see was his friends eyes staring into space at him and Voldemort.

He must have dozed off sometime as he awoke with sweat poring down his face and body, shaking from yet another nightmare, sighing, he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, yawning rubbing his sweaty face with his sleeves, he swung his legs around and stood up stretching and looking at the time. It was nearly dinner time he thought, he must have slept a good few hours before wakening from 'the nightmare' he thought as he could hear his uncle return from work as the car drove into the driveway and the smell of food was making him hungry.

Opening the door, Harry was coming down the stairs he could hear his uncle talking to Susan who was introducing herself to him. After a few minutes, his uncle came in looking less than pleased. "After dinner Susan needs you help" was all Vernon said as he pushed passed him moodily.

Dinner was not good as Harry had to force the dry chicken down his throat and his plate had less than the others he noticed and was 'still hungry' he thought as he made his way over to Susan's house.

"Come in?" said Susan opening the door, smiling at him, "I have just used the oven to heat up a pizza" allowing him to follow her after shutting the door behind him. Mouth watering, he followed her in to the smell of pizza.

"Thought I would have some dinner before I start" she said handing him a plate.

"You needed my help?" asked Harry through a mouthful of food.

"Its the company i am after" was her reply as she took a bite of delicious pizza.

For the rest of the evening Harry helped her un pack the rest of her things and just spoke about every day things and about his volunteer work and she was shocked that he wouldn't be paid for it.

Barely noticing the time fly by and she looked outside and noticing the time she gasped seeing it was nearly half ten at night. "Oh you best get back and get a goodnights sleep before work"

His relatives were watching Tv when he let himself in, smiling to himself he 'had made a new friend' he thought as he headed up stairs to Dudley's second room, which was now his and going in he got ready for bed and found himself relaxing a little as he tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Day 2

The next morning, Harry's alarm clock went off at six am, but was awake before then due to another nightmare, awakening with sweat pouring all over his face and body, that his bed clothes stuck to him.

Sighing, he spent the rest of the few minutes he had tossing and turning, eventually he thumped the bed in frustration at not being able to sleep. Perhaps having to work all day will tire me out he thought as his nerves kicked in. He felt very nervous at meeting new people, he was not very good at it. Pulling back the covers, he swung his sweaty legs out and stood up after putting his glasses on. He had set his alarm early so he could shower before his uncle and aunt got up.

After a quick shower he felt better and got ready for the day wearing Dudley's hand me downs that were far too big and he felt rather embarrassed about not having clothes that fitted him, his belt was wrapped round several times to keep his trousers up and so they wouldn't fall down, that would be embarrassing he thought as he tried tugging the belt tighter around his skinny body.

After he was ready for breakfast, he had to wait half an hour until his relatives got up at seven am sharp and sat thinking of what was to happen while doing volunteer work he did not want to do. He did not want to be in this house either as he eventually heard their alarm go off.

"Harry...get up now" said Petunia banging noisily on his door. "Yes" he replied standing up sighing heavily.

As he opened his door, he nearly bumped into his uncles big frame and he pointed a finger at him saying "I am warning you now, any funny business while at the shop you won't have meals for a week"

"Ok" Harry said nodding in response, used to his uncles daily threats.

Breakfast consisted of lumpy porridge and his was a lot smaller amount than the rest, he noticed 'as usual' he thought as he forced it down his dry throat as his nerves were quite bad at the moment sitting at the table with his horrible relatives of whom he hated most of all and the person he felt more angry at was Dumbledore for making him spend the summer holidays with these people.

"Time to get going" as he waited for his uncle to finish reading the mornings paper. Folding it he placed it on the table and Harry followed them rather reluctantly out of the house into the hot sunshine that was like a slap in the face making him gasp at the sudden heat.

"Have a good day dear" said Petunia giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as they stood at the doorway ready to get in the car. "And you better behave" she said as Harry walked to the car looking at him pointedly.

"Best do as she says" said Vernon getting in and putting on his belt with Harry doing the same.

The drive into town was very quiet apart from the radio with the mornings news which Harry listened to as he watched the houses zoom passed his window.

Nearly there said his uncle as the town came to view, there was people walking up and down the busy street going to work he thought as Vernon pulled up in the street saying "there's where you will be working" pointing to a small grocery shop next door to a hairdresser and a fast food place at the other side.

Staring Harry gulped nervously and saw people coming in and out of the shop with the days paper and other food stuff. His mouth had gone dry and his hands started shaking and had become sweaty. Rubbing them on his trousers, he un did the belt and stepped out of the car feeling rather nauseous with nerves.

As they entered the shop Harry saw it was a small normal shop that had a queue of people forming being served by a young man with short brown hair and glasses, he looked to be about the same age as himself he thought as his uncle stood waiting patiently until the young man spotted them and smiled at Vernon obviously knowing him.

"Dad?" he called, "the new volunteer is here" he said while serving an old woman who turned and looked Harry and Vernon up and down with a critical eye.

A man came out and he was an older version of the young man with glasses. They looked exactly alike and it was startling Harry thought comparing them as he approached.

"This is my nephew Harry Potter" said his uncle shaking the man's hand and Harry did the same. "Nice to meet" you he said politely with trembling hands.

"Nice to meet you" the man replied. "No need to be nervous, I am David and he is my son who is back for the summer holidays" he said noticing Harry's hands shaking nervously hoping that nothing magical would happen while in the busy shop.

"Right, if you come with me Harry I will take you on a quick tour of the place and we can get you settled" as his uncle left for his own work.

Following David about he showed him the staff room which was a small kitchen with a table and a couple of chairs along with a small fridge and a cooker. 'Handy' Harry thought as he took in his new surroundings.

'It was just a normal grocery shop' he thought as he now stood beside Kevin at the counter watching him serve the customers. This is Biddy one of our regulars said Kevin and the old woman with short grey hair smiled at him saying "you will get used to it eventually" the woman had on summer clothes which consisted of a t'shirt and trousers with a couple of bags filled with essentials and the days paper as she turned to leave. "You will get used to the regulars" said Kevin "if your with us long enough, whats that on you head?" he asked staring.

"Oh this" said Harry lifting up his fringe showing his lightening bolt scar. He had 'forgotten about it' while he was busy concentrating on his task of learning how to use the till. "I was in a car crash when i was younger and my parents died in it so i have to live with my uncle and aunt every summer" lied Harry as he put his fringe back down nervously.

"Oh you poor thing" said the young woman who was getting milk and paper. "To loose your parents like that"

"Thanks" Harry mumbled trying not to make eye contact incase he gave anything away.

"See you tomorrow" said the woman bustling off with her purchase, ready to serve the next customer as Harry watched on.

Time flew by as Harry began to feel rather hungry and noticed it was near twelve in the afternoon as his stomach grumbled in need of food. Time for lunch said Kevin as his father came out to let them go for an hours lunch.

"Don't you have any lunch with you?" asked Kevin as he went to the fridge and brought out his lunch box.

"You can take something from the shop if you want, I will ask dad if you can have something?" he said leaving the room and was back in a few seconds later saying "he could have something for free"

Sighing in relief, Harry wandered out into the shop and had a hard time deciding what to get and eventually decided on hot tomato soup and heated it up on the cooker after figuring out how to work it.

After a quick lunch Harry felt better and was once again standing beside Kevin and David watching how to serve customers.

Near five pm Harry served his first customer whom was an old man buying lottery ticket and the paper and gave Harry the money and he shakily gave him the right change in return. With David saying "he was new"

"Tomorrow you can serve customers" said David as his uncle walked in at five twenty on the dot ready to go home for the evening. Nodding in response, Harry said good evening and got his jacket out of the staff room and followed his uncle out whom was asking if anything had happened and David had replied "everything had been a fine start"

The drive back was quiet which Harry was grateful as he dozed off tiredly with his head against the cool window as the shops and houses flew by once again.

Back in the house they could smell food being made from the kitchen making his mouth water and his stomach grumble in protest once again. It had been ages since lunch and as usual the food on the plate was dry and a smaller amount than the rest of them.

Just as Harry was clearing things away the doorbell went and Petunia and Vernon looked at each other wondering "who on earth could that be at dinner time?" Petunia asked nervously.

"I will get it" said Vernon as Petunia stood nervously in the hall way when Harry continued to put the dry plates away as Dudley sat watching the small tv in the kitchen.

He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. But when Vernon called for Harry saying "he was needed" and found Susan waiting patiently outside. "Hello Harry I won't keep you long seeing as you have been working all day"

Heading passed Petunia, Harry could sense her disapproval a mile off and could feel her cold stare on his back as he left with Susan yawning tiredly.

"Are you hungry?" asked Susan as she let them into the the house. "I have made apple pie if you fancy a cup of the a and a slice of pie"

"Yes please" starting to trust the kind woman. While they ate pudding Harry began to relax a little and told her about working in the shop and she listened to him she was interested in his day.

After a cup of tea she asked him if he"wouldn't mind helping her decorate the place and that she knew a little about it and would pay him to help"

"I have to work during the day but can help after work and on a Sunday as i get Sunday's off" said Harry excited of getting some much needed muggle money as he never had any of his own, he only had the money his parents left.

"Thats sorted then, i will buy the stuff i would like to use and we can get started tomorrow evening if your up to it and i look forward to you company again" she said smiling as they sat watching the news and Harry finishing off his cup of tea yawning.

"Oh you poor thing you must be tired, i will see you out" she said standing up as Harry placed his cup down on the table and smiled at her as he stood up.

"Thanks for the tea and pie it was delicious" he said as he stood in the door way ready to go back.

Susan watched him as he wandered across the road to his uncles house and saw him let himself in and turned around and looked at her smiling and she smiled back and closed the door sighing thinking 'poor boy'

Letting himself in, he went straight to his room and flopped down tiredly on the covers, kicking off his shoes as he lay on the bed. His mind was too busy to fall asleep so he just lay there thinking for a few minutes and decided to go to try and fall asleep as he sat staring at the ceiling thinking about the days events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Day 3

Jolting awake with sweat, as Harry's alarm went off at six am after yet another dream about Voldemort's return and his friends death. Switching off his alarm, he sighed and noticed he was trembling slightly, that was different he thought pulling back the covers and standing up after putting on his glasses.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready before anyone else and he preferred that, not having to wait for the shower as he got undressed with his night clothes sticking to him. Stepping into the shower he felt the hot water wash away the sweat from his drenched body.

Feeling better, he got dressed and went back to Dudley's second room, closing the door lightly trying not to wake anyone up before their alarm went off.

Sitting on his bed, he read a book on the history of Hogwarts and found it interesting when he eventually heard his relatives alarm go off and shut the book and put it on the desk for later and wandered over to the door and coming out as his Aunt was about to bang on his door. Looking surprised she said "good your awake, help get breakfast ready"

Breakfast was lumpy porridge again as he helped serve his uncle, Dudley was still in bed sleeping in because it was the 'summer holidays' he thought a little jealous.

As usual, his uncle read the mornings paper while his aunt was watching the mornings news as Harry ate his small amount of food. Swallowing he took a drink of water to help it go down his throat. Doing the washing up as his uncle sorted his tie and put on his jacket. "Too hot for a suit" he heard him mumble. "Time to go" as Petunia gave Vernon a kiss goodbye.

"Morning" called Susan as they came to go in the car.

"Morning" they both replied at the same time closing their doors and putting on their seat belts and the drive was quiet again except for the news playing on the radio and Harry listened as he watched houses speed by his window.

Eventually, Vernon pulled up at the shop and dropped him off instead of going in with him, "I will pick you up at the back of five" he said after driving off as Harry stood on the pavement watching him rejoin the traffic rush hour with people heading to work as he entered the shop.

Morning said Harry going to the staff room and hanging up his coat, "you came" said David looking up rather surprised eating his breakfast. Nodding in response, Harry smiled at him as he said better "help him at the till, if your unsure about anything my son will help until i eat this" taking a fork full of sausage.

Going to being the counter, he saw a long queue and began serving customers, slowly so he didn't make mistakes and with trembling hands he gave the man the right change after counting it carefully. He felt very nervous about being among all these new people and smiled at each one as they turned to leave. It was mostly people coming in for paper or milk, the usual stuff.

The queue went by slowly as Harry tried to learn to use the till and David told them that he was new so he was a bit slow. After the last person was served David taught Harry how to check stock and order more and wanted him to clean shelves while it was quiet after the mornings rush hour. As Harry took the tins of soup off the shelve and replace them after cleaning it, he thought he heard a familiar voice and peered round the stand and saw Susan talking to David.

"Hello, Harry" she said spotting him in the corner of her eye. "I asked your Aunty which shop you worked in and couldn't resits coming into see you"

"Oh" slightly surprised, Harry noticed a man beside her.

"This is my good friend Leo Wyatt, he will be helping us decorate this evening" she said introducing her friend to him as they came over to speak to him.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry shaking his hand. "Hello" Leo replied smiling. "I have two sons and a daughter about your age"

"Thats nice" Harry replied as he somehow felt safe with this man whom he had just met.

"I better buy something" said Susan as she wandered over to the fridge and took a bottle of milk as Harry and Leo just talked about the weather and general chit chat while Susan got served.

After being served Leo and Susan left after she invited Harry to have dinner with them after work. Smiling thoughtfully as they left Harry to put the tins of soup back after cleaning the shelf, he' felt happy for once despite things' he thought as he lifted another tin.

The morning sped by after Susan's visit and he made bacon rolls for lunch as he felt quite hungry after his small amount of food this morning and decided to pay back for the food he took if he could ever have his own muggle money he thought as he ate the rolls hungrily.

For the rest of the afternoon, he cleaned some more shelves as well as serving customers when it was busy. He served Biddy again and found she had four cats to keep her company back home as she bought cat food for them. After that there was a few customers. So he was replacing the last of the food when he saw his uncle come in and was rather surprised that the day flew by with him spending most of the time placing food back onto the clean shelves. He only had a few more to put back when his uncle came in with sweat on his fore head. "Are you ready he asked?"

"Just have a few more to put back" he said quickly picking them up.

"How has he been?" he could hear his uncle ask David.

"He is a good worker" he heard David say as Harry finished his task and Harry smiled to himself with pride and he collected his jacket from the staff room.

Waving David and his son goodby he followed his uncle out into the rain as it was raining slightly as they got into the car.

Once again the drive back home was quiet as Harry dozed on and off.

When the went in through the front door Harry said he would be "helping Susan decorate straight after work apologising for not being able to stay for dinner" any way Susan's food was way better than his aunts. he thought as he let himself out the front door and put up his hood as the rain had got heavier.

Knocking on her door Leo answered smiling as he entered, "she is busy cooking" and the smell of steak pie filled the house making his mouth water.

"Hello, Harry how was your day?"

"Good went by quickly" he said going into the kitchen.

Just as they sat talking about decorating and eating the delicious steak pie a loud alarm went off filling the entire kitchen. It was very loud as Harry covered his ears. "Whats that?" he yelled as Leo and Susan stood up quickly. And to Harry's shock a brown door appeared out of no where in the wall in front of his very eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whats that?" Harry yelled in shock as the door suddenly flew open banging violently against the wall. "Oh" Harry gasped in shock as he saw a long dark corridor with lots of doors on each side. And in the corridor was a man dressed in black leather was running very slowly towards them as if in slow motion.

"DEMON!" a woman's voice screamed behind him. "HE WONT FREEZE"

"PIPER!" Leo yelled clearly in shock as the man ran towards them and Harry was standing right in his path.

Behind him, Harry saw a woman with long black hair walking behind him pushing out her arms constantly, "he is not freezing" she said as the man raised his arm and a line of fire slowly shot out of it towards Harry slowly. And to his shock Susan stepped in front of him putting out her hand as the fire got closer.

To his shock as the fire reached her she said "fire" and it bounced from her hand back into the corridor nearly hitting the man with grey hair and dressed in black who moved out of the way. He kept on getting closer so Harry pulled out his wand and lifted it above Susan's shoulder and said "stupefy" and a white light shot out of it zooming into the corridor hitting the demon in the chest causing him to fly backwards into the woman behind him. " he heard her say "Ouch" as he landed on top of her.

"What the hell?" Leo said clearly startled at Harrys surprise magic.

"Whats going on?" Harry asked as Susan turned to face his wand sticking into her chest. "Who or what are you, do you know Dumbledore?"

"Whats that?" asked Susan in bewilderment as Harry pointed a stick at her.

"Its my wand?" Harry snapped. "Answer my questions"

"Wand" she repeated startled.

"I am a wizard"

"Wizards can't be trusted" said Leo stepping back from them.

"I am one of the good ones" Harry said not removing his wand. "Tell me whats going on?" He asked getting impatient.

"Thats magic school and i am an Elder and Leo is headmaster and thats his wife Piper who is a witch with special gifts"

"Magic school" Harry repeated taking in the news. "Whats an Elder?" he curiously asked removing his wand to his side slowly incase he needed to use it.

"An Elder is someone who looks after people when they die and theres the white lighters who have charges to look after in heaven"

"Oh" was all Harry could manage. He was taking the news in and feeling the shock wave through his veins as Leo wandered into the corridor to help his wife up from the floor.

"I think we have some explaining to do" said Susan going back to her seat and sitting down taking a drink of water. Harry also sat down as his legs were beginning to buckle under the pressure and sweat was pouring down his face as he shakily sat down also taking a drink of water after placing his wand on the table in front of him.

"What other powers do you have?" Susan curiously asked him eyeing his wand.

"I can speak to snakes" Harry said putting down his glass and waited while Leo and his wife came in and Piper introduced herself saying "hey there...i am Piper"

"Harry Potter" he replied shaking her hand as she sat down beside him. "Have you not heard of my name or Dumbledore?" he asked them.

They all shook there heads saying the had not heard of them.

"Your accent sounds American" said Harry curiously.

"I am from San Francisco" Piper said glancing at the now closed door.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked her.

"The school can take us anywhere in the world" she replied "and its magically cloaked as well"

"Thats cool" said Harry wondering if 'he could see inside' "Can i see inside he asked them?"

"Maybe another time when we have gotten to know each other a bit better" said Susan.

"Right of course" said Harry momentarily forgetting his side of the story.

"It all started when i was a baby, a rather dark wizard named Tom Riddle killed my parents one evening when they were in hiding trying to stay away from the bad monster, but a wizard named Peter gave them up to Tom now known as Voldemort who went to their hiding place and killed them. But that night i survived the killing curse only leaving me with this scar" he said lifting up his fringe and showing them his lightening bolt of a scar on his forehead.

As he continued his story he saw the shock on their faces as they listened to his sad story of "loosing his parents so young and finding out he was a wizard and being sent to Hogwarts school far away from his horrible relatives who treat him different cause of his magical abilities. And he had stopped Voldemort returning several times now but he would always find away back and continue gathering followers and causing death and destruction everywhere he went" he finished his story with a sigh after he told them about his friend Cedric dying in front of him most recently and people have a hard time of believing Voldemort has returned"

"Oh you poor thing to have lost your parents so young" said Susan clearly overwhelmed by the sad story of his life. Nodding in agreement Piper and Leo said "they would like to help him destroy Voldemort by using their magical abilities but Leo did not have any as he used to be an Elder but he was human now teaching children with similar gifts"

Harry thanked them but didn't know what was going to happen this year when he tried to get back to Hogwarts since Voldemort has returned 'it just wasn't safe anywhere' he thought as they took in his story. "Can I see magic school now?" he asked wanting to see another school.

"Sure I don't see why not?" Leo said standing up as did the others.

He let Leo and Piper go first and Susan followed behind him as he entered the now open door way into the dark corridor. "How long is it?" he asked seeing more doors in the distance.

"No one knows" Leo said leading the way, when they spotted a young girl floating just above the ground reading a book at the same time going passed them.

Several more doors passed and Leo turned right and Harry followed and found himself in a large room with books on walls and young children about the place sitting at big brown desks studying or just talking away. "Leo" said a woman wearing a white and gold cloak coming forward.

"Harry this is a friend of mine called Tracy and she is another Elder. Harry here is a wizard" she said as Harry shook her warm hand. "Nice to meet you" she said politely.

Meanwhile as Harry was being introduced in magic school, the Ministry of Magic was informing Dumbledore that the tracker on Harry had disappeared causing concern for the headmaster as he apparated away to get other members other members of the Order gathered to find out what had happened to Harry as the return of Voldemort worried him greatly he hoped that Harry had come to no harm as he spoke to the Order about him and they all imedietly made their way to where Harry was staying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was just after dinner time as Harry stood in Susan's doorway saying "goodnight" and that "he will keep her secret and he enjoyed meeting her friends" When she looked passed him and asked "who were these strange looking people heading towards his house?"

Turning around, Harry saw Dumbledore,Tonks and other members of the Order, heading towards the Dursley's house. "Professor" he gasped in surprise at seeing them during the summer holiday's. "Dumbledore?" he called loud enough for him to hear his voice.

They both saw him turn around startled and he seemed shocked to see Harry standing with a stranger a,cross the road. "Harry" he said heading towards them with a confused look on his face and a frown on his forehead. "What are you doing there?" he asked looking Susan up and down observing her.

"I am helping my new neighbour decorate" lied Harry, he was going to 'be careful what he said' he thought shuffling from foot to foot nervously wondering what the problem was.

"This is my new neighbour Susan" Harry said introducing her to Dumbledore and everyone.

"Hello" she said wondering why they were dressed weirdly.

"Nice to meet you" Dumbledore replied cautiously not trusting her one bit. "Harry I would like to speak to you?" asked the headmaster quietly.

"Sure" said Harry still wondering 'if there had been a attack of some sort now that Voldemort had returned'. "Goodnight" he said turning to look at his neighbour and she replied "I will see you tomorrow after work"

Nodding in responce, Harry stepped away as she closed the door slowly. "Whats going on?" Harry asked them standing in front of Dumbledore.

"I received a message from the ministry of magic that the tracker on had disappeared and i was concerned that something terrible had happened to you"

"He is fine by the look of him" Mad-Eye Moody butted in, "it must have been a mistake" his glass eye swirling round.

"Must have been"Dumbledore mused, looking Harry up and down checking for anything wrong.

"Come along we don't have all day" said Mad-Eye Moody starting to walk away and the others followed as Harry watched them go, he waved to Tonks as she waved wishing he could go with them, but 'curious about the new magic school and the new friends he had made. Especially if they have magical gifts' he thought as he walked towards the door.

His horrible relatives were watching the evening news as Harry wandered up to his room, closing the door he spent the rest of the evening wondering "about his new friends he had made today and wondered if their magical abilities could help him defeat Voldemort once and for all. He had decided not to tell Dumbledore and the others about this as he wanted to see more of the new magic school where he wasn't pointed at or talked about there. He was used to people pointing and staring at him he thought as he lay down on his bed and for once he found sleep came easily once he closed his eyes thinking about his new friends'

The next morning Harry was wide awake before his alarm went off at six am sharp and he wondered what day it was and he remembered that it was Friday and glad he did not have to volunteer at the weekend thankfully as he stood up stretching feeling better after much needed sleep and had a quick shower and got ready for the day.

As usual he had to wait for his relatives to get up at seven am and headed down to breakfast when he heard them move around in the room opposite. His breakfast was getting smaller and smaller he thought as he forced the porridge down he thought but he would have something at the shop later and would somehow pay them back he thought as he waited patiently for his Uncle to get ready after reading the paper. 'Nothing magical had happened that morning' he thought rather nervously 'hoping that nothing would happen' as his uncle put on his jacket. He often did worry when he was in the shop that something would happen as they headed out in the rain, it was meant to be showers in the morning as they heard on the mornings breakfast programme. His mean cousin watched it every morning as they ate breakfast.

"Morning Harry" Susan called waving the paper at them.

"Morning" Vernon and Harry replied getting into the car. "Nosey woman" he said putting on his seat belt.

Harry didn't say anything just incase he stopped him helping Susan as 'if they found out she was magical all hell would break loose' he thought hiding a smile as the houses sped by.

Dropping Harry off he never looked back as Vernon drove off to work and walked into the shop saying "good morning" to father and son behind the counter serving customers as the bought the mornings paper, lottery tickets or the usual everyday things. Hanging his damp coat up, he headed out to the shop floor and awaited orders for the day. He spent a few hours watching them serve customers to get the hang of the till. It took several customers for him to get hang of how they worked it, so he was a bit slow and his hands shook slightly serving people. He spent all morning serving customers. Then in the afternoon, he was busy cleaning shelves and putting things back in the same place, right up until his horrible uncle came and picked him up.

Once back after the very quiet drive, Harry went straight to Susan's house, but she didn't answer. So he peered through the net curtain at her living room window and found the place empty.

Turning away, Harry shoved his hands into his hand me down jeans and shuffled his feet back to the Dursleys wondering where Susan was.

For dinner his meal was rubbish a bowl of dry pasta without anything on it. He had to drink water to wash the pasta down. While the others had a plate full with sauce and salad to go with it. After words Harry excused himself and retired to his room still hungry.

Feeling rather down and upset at the way they were treating him, he was 'disappointed in Dumbledore in allowing him to stay with his horrible relatives and wished he didn't have to live with these people', he thought as he sat on the side of his bed thinking.

He was about to go to his desk, when several small balls of blue light appeared beside him, in shock, he could only stare at the blue balls of light. About to touch them when they dissolved and Susan appeared before his very eyes.

Harry tried to hold back a scream of shock as Susan hurriedly reached out and covered his mouth before any sound came out to not disturb his relatives.

"Don't scream", she said, "our magic is different from yours" she said as Harry managed to calm down slightly.

"I am here to rescue you from these people, you can stay at our magic school instead of here, I have been away all day doing research to why our magic is so different and i think you will be rather surprised in what I have found out" She whispered removing her hand. "If you would like to pack I will Orb you to the school where you will be looked after properly until you go back to Hogwarts, if you wish to return there"

"Orb?" Asked Harry staring.

"Its what we call going from one place to the other" she replied gathering up his laundry off the floor...pack please so we can talk properly with Piper and Leo as well, they are waiting for us"

"Ok", said Harry pleased at the thought 'of being away from these horrible relatives', standing up and gathered only what he needed. He decided to leave his trunk and only took out his cloak and some clothes and shoved them in a ruck sack. Tucking his wand into his jeans pocket, he swung the bag over his shoulder and went to get Hedwig. "Ready" he said as Susan touched his shoulder and his vision went all blurry even with his glasses on. And then a few moments later his vision cleared and he found himself back at the magic school facing Piper and Leo who were sitting on a couch when he felt very sick and doubled over nearly dropping Hedwig who also seemed to be restless in her cage after the experience of Orbing.

Luckily he wasn't sick, but after Leo took the cage and helped him to sit down. "It will pass when you get used to Orbing" he said as Harry took deep breaths as Susan handed him a glass of water. "Thanks" he said gratefully took a sip of cold water and felt slightly better.

"I have figured out with help from the other elders that the magic school has apparently brought us several years into the past where Harry's magic is a bit different to our magic. They use wands, where as ours is different from his kind. Your children are not even meant to be born yet and they are in their teens now"

"Oh great" said Piper letting the information sink in. "So were from the future"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **Hi, if anyone would like to Beta read any of my stories, please let me know as I don't have a beta reader for any of my stories. It would be great, if you notice any mistakes please also let me know about those as well. I have decided to work on one story at a time as it will be easier since i have a few stories on the go. I don't own anything Harry Potter, that great idea belongs to JK Rowling. Am trying to make chapters longer. Sorry for the long wait as i was taking a break from writing. I have occasionally worked on my other ones but slowly.**

Chapter 6

"So were from the future, been there done that?" said Piper sighing and putting her hand to her head in frustration. "I hate it...what if we do something to change things in our time"

"If Harry can kill You-Know-Who and stop him from taking over then I think your future will be safe, but if he doesn't, then I don't know what will happen" replied Susan. "It could possibly change everything and we can find away to help Harry here to defeat the monster somehow...but all i know is that its Harry who is the only one who can kill him once and for all"

"PAIGE YOUR NEEDED AT MAGIC SCHOOL ITS A WITCH EMERGENCY BRING PHOEBE AS WELL!"

"Why are you yelling?" Harry asked confused.

"Paige is half white lighter and half witch, white lighters can hear me calling from anywhere"

"Thats cool" Harry replied clearly impressed by the strange magic he wasn't used to.

"Now we just wait"

As they waited, each in their own thoughts, when a swirl of blue lights appeared before them and two women appeared. "Hey sis" said the thin woman with long curly black hair.

"This is Paige" said Piper pointing to her and thats Phoebe to the woman with long brown straight hair. Both were slim and 'rather pretty' thought Harry as he watched them.

"Who is this?" Paige asked staring at Harry. "I am Harry Potter" said Harry standing up feeling his face grow warm, as he wandered over to greet them.

"Its nice to meet you" said Paige shaking his outstretched hand. "How old are you?" She asked.

"I turn sixteen at the end of the summer holidays" he replied shaking Phoebe's hand, when all of a sudden she gasped and closed her eyes with her arm shaking at the same time. "I am having a vision" she whispered.

"What do you see?" asked Susan coming beside them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Phoebe suddenly let go, opening her eyes and stepping back wards in shock.

"She can see the future" replied Piper.

"For real?"

"I just saw us all back in the attic at the Manor giving Harry all of our powers"

"What?" Piper gasped clearly in shock.

"I just saw it, we were giving him all of our powers using a spell and the book of shadows as well"

"It can't be true" said Susan. "I must consult with the other elders. No one can handle that much power. It was meant for three sisters not just one person" orbing away before anyone could say anything.

"Guess we have to wait and see what they have to say" said Piper sitting back beside Leo who had remained quiet.

"You can't be serious?" said Paige with hands on hips, clearly annoyed that they would even consider giving away their powers. "He is just a teenager"

"It will only be for a short time so he can destroy a monster that could possibly ruin all of our futures. Its a long story so you both may as well sit down while we explain Harry's sad story"

As Piper explained Harry's life to them both with the monster coming back from the dead over and over again and whom killed his parents as a baby, Phoebe was clearly upset and said "oh you poor thing to lose you parents so young."

Until Susan orbed back looking rather put out, Harry was getting to know the sisters and Leo a bit better since they were maybe going to help him destroy Voldemort. He was worried about maybe getting those strange powers controlled by emotion as they each showed him their powers. So Piper can blow things up with her hands and freeze things, and Phoebe can see the future, levitate and can fight which took her years to learn and Paige is half white lighter and witch. He felt terrified that he wouldn't be able to control them as he felt angry all the time.

"Am afraid the elders have said that Harry here is to receive all of your powers, except Paige's white lighter magic, its just for a short while so he can destroy The Dark Lord once and for all"

Meanwhile as they were listening to Susan, Dumbledore and members of the Order gathered together and each apparated right into the Dursley's living room causing Petunia to scream in fright throwing the plate of biscuits in the air scattering them all over the place. "WHAT THE DEVIL" Vernon roared, but sank further back when Dumbledore pointed the elder wand at his chest with force, clearly furious.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked as the Dursley's huddled together in fear of the old man and these strange people in their small living room.

"Up in his room" Vernon said furious at these freaks disturbing family time.

"HARRY!" Yelled Dumbledore glancing at the others behind him.

"Why is he not answering?"

"Don't know" replied Vernon in confusion. "Did you hear him leave?" He asked his wife.

"No" she whispered cowering from the wand.

Turning away from them, Dumbledore yelled his name as he and the Order left the living room. Tonks staying behind incase they tried anything.

Taking two steps at a time, Dumbledore hurried up the stairs, kicking the door open to find the room empty with parchment, clothes and books all over the bed and floor and his trunk open at the bottom of the bed and no sign of Hedwig. "The map and the invisibility cloak are gone as well as clothes from the wardrobe" he said when he opened the door, it was 'as if he left in a hurry' he thought searching the place.

"If he is not there try the woman across the street, he has been helping the nosey woman decorate. Harry must have snuck out" said Vernon to Tonks who did not like the pink living room.

Once Dumbledore searched the room, he frowned when he found no trace of magic being used and his wand was no where to be found and wondered 'if Harry managed to sneak out without his relatives noticing' and sighed and headed down the stairs again when Tonks told him what Vernon suggested.

Opening the front door the heat hit him like a slap in his face and wondered 'about this woman, he did not trust her one bit', 'but Harry seemed to like her otherwise he would not be helping her decorate' he thought as he hid his wand in his cloak and the others putting their wands away to not seem strange to muggle's as they made their way across the road.

Pressing the bell, they waited several minutes and got no answer, knocking, Dumbledore sighed and asked "wonder if she is in. It is dinner time?" as he walked to the window and tried to see through the net curtain but couldn't see a thing.

Pulling out his wand, he decided to risk it and used his body to cover pointing his wand to the lock and said "Alohomora" and when he heard it unlock and Dumbledore turned the handle and went in slowly with the others behind him.

In the hallway, Dumbledore saw boxes scattered about the place, some where empty and some where closed. Walking passed the living room, they saw a big television and a coffee table and a couch. He felt quite at home despite the mess, 'no sign of any paint or paper about the place' he thought worriedly as they went through the empty house.

As they entered the kitchen, there was a funny smell coming from it and he saw four plates filled with food that had not been touched which was cold. It was a lot like the Dursley's house he pondered as he hear Tonks and the others searching the rooms upstairs. "Nothing, all empty. No furniture or beds to sleep in" Tonks yelled.

"Something is clearly not right here?" said Dumbledore noticing a black mark on the wall opposite a brown door that was closed.

Trying the handle, it wouldn't budge and thought the 'Dursley's did not have a door there.'

Turning away, he looked about the place and still saw no sign of any decoration being done. 'What had they been doing if not decorating' he pondered as Tonks and Remus came down the stairs saying "it was weird the bedrooms being empty. She would need someplace to sleep. Something is clearly not right about this, something fishy is going on" said Tonks sniffing the air, smelling the left over dinner's in the kitchen.

"Glad to be out of that smelly place" said Tonks as they left the place, back into the sweltering heat. "I wonder where Harry is" she said to them both. "Its worrying in case You-Know-Who has gotten to him"

"I agree, something or someone must be preventing Harry to get in touch with you or us" also glad to be out of that house, 'even though it was better than the Dursley's neat and clean house, it still worried him about this Susan woman'

"I agree, I want you and Tonks to watch the place to see if this Susan woman comes back. If you see Harry bring him to me day or night I will be ready for him" Said Dumbledore.

"Yes we will watch the place very carefully, incase they come back and we will wait all night if we have to, unless the ministry of magic need us" replied Remus and Tonks nodding in response, as Dumbledore walked to the side of Susan's house, so no muggle would see him as he Apparated away.

Heading back inside the smelly house, Remus and Tonks went back to the kitchen, where she and Remus picked up the plates of left over food and began clearing things away to try and get rid of the nasty smell, finding their way in the place, while they waited in case Harry or this woman returned. They both failed to notice that the brown door had disappeared from the wall while they had been outside. This was because, Harry was now in the Halliwell's attic, coming out the door and right away he saw a brown stand with a thick old looking book on it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry wandered over to the book and touched it."At least he is not evil" Paige whispered.

"The book protects its self from evil beings" said Piper seeing the look on his face.

Nodding in response, he opened it and found pictures of different monsters and spells he had never seen or heard of before.

"Right time for the power switching spell" said Susan clapping her hands for everyones attention. "There is a storm brewing with this You-Know-Whoperson out to kill Harry and his kind"

It will take me ages finding the spell walking over beside Harry. Taking over, she began sifting through the pages, when the pages suddenly moved them selves quickly, coming to the power switching spell. "Thanks" she said as Piper and Phoebe came to stand beside them.

"How did it move its self?, Harry asked, before they began the spell.

"With a little help from our grandmother who is in heaven, she must be watching" said Piper, placing her hands on his shoulders slightly urging him to stand in front of the stand, "while we say the spell to transfer our powers to you"

Leo sat on the old couch watching incase anything went wrong and was there to help along with Susan who came to join him. "Your very quiet?" she asked him.

"I am just observing and thinking this is a bad idea as Harry is just a teenager, what if he cant control their powers and is drawn to work for evil?"

"I am afraid its the elders decision, they suggest that he can handle them and that Harry needs them to help him fight You-Know-Who as this is a dangerous being, whom could wreck yours and everyones future. From what I have heard about this evil being he is ruthless and would kill everyone in his way to get to Harry and his world. So if we do this then it is an advantage for Harry to stop him once and for all. All i need to do is speak to the headmaster of his school and find out how to destroy him for good instead of coming back to cause havoc for us all"

"Thats a convincing answer" said Leo smiling thoughtfully at her, glancing at her sideways while watching his family.

"Anything I can do to help, I just need to figure out how I can get to the headmaster. I suppose, Harry could help me once the spell is done and he is used to our sort of magic?" she replied giving him a friendly nudge.

"Here we go" came Piper's voice. "Say this together. I have changed it slightly, holding a note pad and a pen"

 _"What's mine is yours,_

 _I offer you a gift to share,_

 _Give our power to Harry Potter,_

 _Give him our powers"_

Saying it at the same time, the sisters felt their powers draining away from them as white balls of lights came out of each of them. Watching, they saw the light float in the air above them, hovering for a few seconds, they merged into one big circle and slowly moved closer to Harry and went into his chest disappearing inside him, he put his hands where the light vanished and felt no different except a bit woozy when the light went inside his chest, but it came and went quickly.

"How do you feel?" Piper asked him.

"No different" he said.

"Aim for this" she replied picking up a picture from a box close by, "push your hands out like this" she said demonstrating her movement "when i throw this"

As she threw it up in the air, Harry pushed out his hands and a warm sensation left them and the picture froze in mid air. "Wow" he said rather impressed. "Do that same movement again" she said urging him.

Pushing out his hands the same way, he felt even more heat leaving them and the picture exploded into tiny bits of glass and wood onto the floor in pieces. "Oh" he said wondering 'how he was going to control his temporary powers'.

"We need to go back to magic school so that we can get you to practise using the charmed magic flowing through you" said Susan touching his arm gently, when Harry suddenly gasped closed his eyes and saw a vivid picture of himself at Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore in his office.

"What do you see?" Phoebe asked him.

"I see me in Dumbledore's office talking to him. Why would i see myself in his office when i touched you?" he asked confused.

"Ah", that has given me an idea she said giving him a hug.

Standing before him, Harry watched in amazement as Susan's appearance changed into Harry's double. The only problem was her voice as everyone stared at her as his new twin and he felt strange seeing himself. "Is that how i look?" he said staring.

"Apparently so" she replied her voice changing also into his own.

"Wow you don't have to take the horrible potion to change appearance" Harry asked shocked.

"No, its called glamour to us, we can change ones appearance at any time and anyone we like" said Susan leading the way back through the brown door to magic school.

Following his new twin, he said "I am I really that thin, I need to eat more and build up my image"

"I suppose you do, there is plenty of time for that, now come along Harry dear we need to get you trained to use these powers so you don't blow up an innocent person"

"Leo you best go with them and keep an eye on things" Harry heard Piper say. "I have to go to work for a bit and enjoy a normal life temporary"

"Is that the best idea to go to work without your powers?" Leo asked concerned.

"Don't worry Paige will be with me, won't you?" she asked turning to look at her younger sister.

Paige replied by nodding and they both wandered passed Leo with Piper giving him a quick hug before walking to the door of the attic.

Leo sighed irritated at his 'wives lack of concern without their powers' and followed both Harry's to magic school.

Closing the door behind him, he found both Harry's in the library, "how can I tell you apart?" he asked heading towards them.

"That's easy" he said a blue and white balls of light appeared in Harry's clasped hands.

"Harry, you wear the blue band and I will wear the white one", giving the real Harry the band to put on his wrist.

"Sure" he said putting the blue band on his wrist, Harry sighed and asked "what was going to happen now?"

"Well for a start I will ask how you are feeling?"

"I feel very nervous and overwhelmed by everything that has happened and weird seeing myself standing in front of me?" Harry replied nervously shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Oh right I forgot" said Susan as she changed her appearance back to her usual self. "I can always change back nearer the time we go to Hogwarts"

"Thats better" she said touching her hair and smiling at Harry and Leo. Now we must start training you straight away, it has taken the charmed ones years to control their magic. And you only have a short time, so we must start now. Come with me"

Following her with Leo behind him, Harry wandered into a large room in the long corridor. It looked like a gym, it had everything, from a dummy with red lights flashing on it to bikes and running machines. 'Things a gym would have' he thought as he looked around. 'He had always wanted to build up his body image but with his horrible relatives small meals, he was always hungry and wasting away'

"We will come back here after dinner in the canteen. Most of the students are away for the summer holidays. There is only a couple of them here. Lunch is at twelve o'clock and dinner is a five o'clock. A light supper is at Nine pm. At least we are feeding you, your far too skinny. Perhaps if you work out for a while we can build you up. You need more meat on those skinny bones of yours"

Harry felt it was the time to thank her for helping him so he said "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me, I am not sure about these new powers since they are connected to my emotions as I feel angry all the time. Will that make them worse?"

Susan turned to face him and to his surprise she threw her arms around him giving him a big hug saying "your welcome. I am glad to have met you and glad to get you away from those relatives of yours. Making you work in that shop for nothing"

After a large dinner in the canteen with Susan and Leo, Harry was feeling full for once, it was the first time he had felt that way since he had got back to his relatives he thought as Susan guided them to where Harry will be sleeping.

Standing outside a brown door, Susan opened it and Harry stepped into a large room with a large bed, bigger than the one he had at Hogwarts. Looking around rather impressed, he saw a large wardrobe, a desk, chest of drawers and bedside cabinets. This was a lot better than what he was used to. The bed had white and gold bed covers that 'made it look nice and comfy' he thought.

"Do you approve?" Susan asked.

"Of course I do. Its the best room I have ever had" he replied looking about.

"Right then, time to get started on how to use your new powers. Follow me" she said.

Following Susan and Leo out into the corridor again, "hey guys" came Phoebe's voice from behind them.

"Thought I would help Harry with our powers as I am bored being myself and I know how they work"

"That would be great" Susan replied. "We are just heading to the room now we have se up to use, where no one would get hurt"

As, Harry was going to the training room, Dumbledore was at the ministry of magic finding any information on the Susan woman and the only thing he found out was that she had died as a fully trained nurse in London general hospital all these years ago. This was 'really worrying' he thought looking over the old file. 'What was this woman certainly was not human if she was still alive'

It had taken him ages to find the information he needed and decided to go back to Tonks and Remus at the house where the woman supposedly lived. Dumbledore needed to try and figure out what she was and If she had Harry as he left the ministry tucking the file under his arm, he left the place hopefully un noticed as he didn't want Harry's disappearance on the news for everyone to know about his current situation. 'He had only told the members of the Order and his friends' he thought as he apparated back to the side of the house.

Inside, he found them in the kitchen and shared the file he had on Susan, "What or who is she?" Tonks asked.

Shaking his head Dumbledore was stuck he had no idea whom this woman was and that was when he noticed something was different and he wandered over to the wall and said "there was a brown door here, its gone"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi, if anyone would like to beta read any of my stories, please let me know as i don't have any one to look over them and if you notice any mistakes please let me know. Sorry for the long wait for chapters. I write bit by bit every day. But if you notice any spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will correct them.**

Chapter 7

"There was a door here and its gone" said Dumbledore cautiously toughing it and 'it was not warm since magic was used'. He thought worriedly.

"Where can this door lead to?" he asked mostly to himself but Tonks and Remus were speechless staring at it when they both remembered it being there. "It must be really strong magic to not leave a trace of it ever being here, the Dursley's never had one on it" said Dumbledore searching for anything unusual. "The ministry must be informed, this is out of my depth. I hope is not Tom. We must have this place searched for anything magical and let the media to try and find this woman whom might have Harry, I don't know. I don't think its You-Know-Who, he would have gloated over Harry's death and brought his body for all to see"

"His tracker has gone" said Remus confused.

"The magic from beyond the door must be causing it to disappear. It must be strong magic to do so" replied Dumbledore turning to face them and taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his blue cloak. "We must inform the ministry and the news paper. Perhaps if we had a wider audience we might get somewhere. You both must come back to the ministry of magic so we can make the announcement. Then we will get them to this house"

After another search of the house, they found no brown door and no one, so all apparated from inside the house straight to the ministry apart from Tonks who went to inform members of the order of the latest news.

As Dumbledore was explaining the current situation to the minister, Harry was asleep in his big bed under the cozy covers since using his new powers had drained him of energy to do any more training that night as it was pretty late and Leo and Phoebe needed to check on their family and Harry was exhausted. So Susan had kindly stopped for a few hours, though they didn't have much time to rest because of Voldemort rise in sudden power. All this was on Harry's mind as he fell into a deep sleep. Phoebe did say that using that much power would drain his energy quite quickly since he was not used to the magic flowing inside his body. It was mentally and physically exhausting.

The next morning, Harry was wakened by his alarm clock at seven o'clock in the morning. Yawning half asleep, Harry rubbed his tired eyes and put on his glasses. Swinging his legs out of the covers he stood up looking around momentarily forgetting where he was and it all came to him in a flash. 'It was not a dream' he thought worriedly looking down at his shaking hands. All that power, 'he was just as bad as Voldemort' as he went for a shower. Grabbing a clean towel, he left his spacious room and out into the corridor. Before going to bed, Susan had shown him where the showers and toilets where.

After a hot shower, he felt better and headed to the canteen, 'he missed his friends from Hogwarts but this was necessary and some day he will go back to destroy Voldemort yet again once he got the hang of his new powers and only had a short time to do it as he didn't know what the monsters next move was' as he ate his breakfast.

Meanwhile as, Harry ate breakfast the press and ministry of magic was in a frenzy with Harry Potter's disappearance was public knowledge. A team of the best from the ministry where sent to the house across from the Dursley's and where searching the place and doing the best they could on the wall in which the brown door had previously been with the help from Dumbledore and members of the order.

Several hours had passed and Dumbledore was getting restless of waiting for news, when the team came back saying they "couldn't find any trace of a magic door being there and branding him a crazy old man and that the boy must have run away from his horrible relatives"

Very angry, Dumbledore banged his hand on the table with a loud thump causing him pain before apparating back to Grimmauld place where members of the order were staying 'since he felt it necessary for the order to stick together during these dark times' he thought as he sat at the long table with everyone telling them the bad news.

He decided to pair members of the order to guard the house. But since there was not many members of the order and he couldn't let his students go as it was too dangerous for them, so there was Molly and Arthur and Tonks and Remus, Ron was begging him to let him go to help get his best friend back. But he put his foot down and firmly said "no"

A couple of days had passed slowly for Dumbledore as he spent most of his time at the house, as the days passed he was slowly giving up hope that the brown door would return and wondered 'if he had imagined it being there but no' he though Tonks and Remus saw it so he continued staying at the house in shifts. He had even tried a summoning spell which to his dismay never worked. 'It must be very strong magic he thought worriedly'

Even more days had passed which had turned into two weeks and still nothing. Dumbledore was getting irritable as time went on. He was running out of patience.

Back at the castle for a change of scenery, he was not sure what to do anymore, in-between no one believing him that Voldemort had returned and Harry's disappearance and everyone thinking he was a crazy old man he was very troubled indeed.

Half an hour passed and was surprised when the door to his office suddenly burst open and much to his astonishment Voldemort stood there with wand raised. He was all by himself so Dumbledore stood up quickly knocking his chair over and grabbed the elder wand and raised it to Tom who almost ran to stand opposite him. "Is it true?" he hissed.

"Is what true?" he asked clearly not expecting him to appear in his office.

"Don't play games" he hissed. "Is the boy missing? Snape informed me that Harry potter is missing" thumping his fist on the desk in frustration.

"Yes, its true, Harry has ran away from his relatives without a trace" lied Dumbledore his mouth going dry in his current predicament. 'The last thing he needed was Voldemort turning up in the street where Harry lived scaring muggles and not mentioning the woman named Susan' he thought as Voldemort stood facing him.

"I am not here to fight, I just want to know where the boy is?"

"No one knows. Its been several days and no sign of him"

"He can't have vanished out of thin air. His tracker?" he asked withdrawing his wand.

"Has also vanished. I have no idea where to start looking or if he is safe" changing his story slightly.

"I would know if Harry has died and he has not. I intend to look for him myself and I will end him if i do find him"

This worried Dumbledore greatly as he hoped with all his heart 'that Tom wouldn't find Harry first as Harry was very important in destroying Voldemort once and for all'

"I must go and start looking" he said raising his wand and walked back words away from him to the door, with his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's wand. "I have lots of followers who will be searching for Harry Potter" he hissed hurrying from the room.

Breathing heavily in shock, Dumbledore was even more determined to find this magical door in the hope of Voldemort not knowing the full story, he apparated back to the house where Molly and Arthur were currently keeping guard.

As Dumbledore was telling Molly and Arthur about Voldemort's visit, Harry Potter was back at the Halliwell's Manor seeing how he would cope being in a normal house with the new powers. He was shocked how the days had passed so quickly, he had been busy all day every day with learning how to fight from Phoebe and using his powers and training in the gym building up his body image. He had filled out more ever since he ate proper meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then it was training with Susan and Phoebe. Leo was sometimes there but needed to be with his family in case of any attacks, which had been quiet since the power switch. He was getting to know the Charmed One's and their families.

He was now in Phoebe's mini car going to her place across town and he found the journey pleasant as she showed him sights of San Francisco on the way. He was getting close to Phoebe the most as he spent every day learning how to fight and she constantly spoke of her husband and children whom he was meeting for the first time in the late evening They had spent all day in the training room blowing up stuff that was no use to anyone and freezing objects. He had still to learn not to blow up something or someone by mistake and that worried him as they slowly went by Phoebe's work offices.

Parking outside a lovely looking building, Phoebe pointed to the windows where he saw a very young girl peering out of the curtains, she had long brown hair and looked like a mini Phoebe. 'He himself was not used to children or big families but the Halliwell's where a big family.' He thought nervously getting out of the car into the damp weather as it had been raining all day and just drizzling down now.

"Home sweet home" she said as the door flung open and the girl ran out and Phoebe picked her up giving her a big cuddle.

Following her inside, he came into a nice looking ground floor condo with new looking furniture. "Nice condo" he said impressed, looking about the cozy room when a man with short brown hair and was quite tall, wearing a white t-shirt and black trousers. "Hey" he said smiling at Phoebe.

"This is my husband Coop" said Phoebe giving him a warm hug. "This is Harry Potter. At the minute he is the most powerful witch in the room with all of our powers and still alive" introducing him to Coop. Shaking his out stretched hand he said "Hello. Nice to meet you. I have heard all about you from Phoebe here and I thought you would be older, but you look the same age as Wyatt. Piper's son. You must be strong mentally to handle all that magic. Most would crumble and lose their mind. Sorry for losing your parents so young. It must have been hard to live with those horrible relatives of yours"

Feeling a little sad Harry just gave a slight smile and nodded in response.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" Phoebe asked him putting her daughter down, who sat down at the Tv watching kids programmes.

"A drink of water would be nice" he replied Phoebe started showing him around.

"Here is the kitchen" she said, showing him where she kept the cup's. "Help yourself" as Harry, took a clean cup and took a nice cool drink, feeling better after it.

Back in the living room, Harry sat down watched some kids Tv with her daughter. "This is my youngest daughter called Peyton Halliwell" said Phoebe introducing him to her.

Shaking her small hand, she said "hello" shyly, turning her attention back to the Tv.

Several hours passed and just finished eating a late dinner someone began knocking frantically on the door when a woman's voice said "It's me Billie"

Hurrying over to the door, Phoebe opened it and a tall blond woman stood there and she hurried in before Phoebe could respond. "Is it true?" gasped the woman.

"Yes am afraid so" replied Phoebe. "We gave our powers temporary to Harry here so he can kill a evil being"

"Are you all crazy, what if there is an attack. Have you lose your minds, he is a teenager?" she asked looking Harry up and down observing him.

"Its just for a short time and we have been training him every day how to control our magical powers and I am teaching Harry how to fight so he can protect himself against demon's if there is an attack?" said Phoebe sitting on the edge of the couch next to Harry. "This is Billie a good friend of the family and she is also a powerful witch" introducing them.

"Hey...no offence but you are too young to have all that magic" said the woman.

"Hello" he replied cautiously not sure about this unfriendly woman.

"Paige still has her white lighter powers and the children still have theirs so it should be fine. At least Harry has survived so far. He is part wizard after all so he knows how to use magic, its just a bit different than hours seeing he is from the past" said Coop chirping in the heated conversation, trying to calm things down to not upset everyone.

"Wait did you say Harry is from the past. Thats even worse, by how many years?"

"Several years. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are not even born yet" replied Phoebe starting to slightly worry about the current situation her family were in.

"Thats crazy, what if something happens that changes our time. Think I need to sit down?" she said cautiously walking over to the nearest chair.

"My ring" said Coop showing Harry a big ring on his right finger. "If something happens we could always use that"

"Sorry...what does your ring do?" he asked.

"Phoebe didn't tell you. I am a cupid"

"I didn't know cupids existed. I thought they were a myth" Harry said, clearly not expecting that in response.

"Yes in our time anyway. Guess i forgot to mention that. Being busy training you" phoebe answered his question. "It can take you to the past or the future, but its a bit tricky you can't tell how far it will take you"

"My parents" Harry whispered.

"Like my wife said you never know where you will end up and you don't want to mess things up by doing something to change the past or our future" said Coop.

"I suppose so" Harry replied reluctantly taking another drink of water as his mouth had gone dry with nerves.

"Isn't he messing things up just by being here in our time?" Billie asked confused.

"Were being really careful. Things seem alright so far" said Phoebe unsure herself now. "Any how, I need to get Harry back to Magic school, he has passed the test of being round people with our powers. You should be grateful Harry never blew you up for being mean"

"Very funny" said Billie. "I will come with you. I would like to help and perhaps get to know you a little better and keep an eye on things before i make my decision weather or not to trust you with my friends powers" she said to Harry as Phoebe gathered her out door things ready to drive back to the Manor where the magic school was currently staying so far.

"See you later. I might get Paige to orb me back as it will be late when i get home and I don't want to disturb any of you while you are asleep. Thank god the other two kids are at sleep overs since its the weekend," she said giving her husband a kiss and a warm hug and her daughter a quick cuddle before heading out again with Harry and Billie behind her. 'The days were passing quickly for all of them since they were busy from the morning until very late at night as they didn't know when the time would come ready for battle, for Harry anyway' she thought as she drove away from her cozy condo to a dark city, busy with people enjoying the night life of pubs and places to enjoy an evening meal.

An hour later they were back at the Manor where Leo was Tv alone. "Hey guy's" he said looking at them yawning.

"Where is everyone" Billie asked.

"Piper and Paige are at the club and the children are at magic school" he said watching the rugby. "I am enjoying time off as well. How did it go?"

"Went well, except for Billie here giving us a telling off" replied Phoebe rolling her eyes.

"Its for the best at the moment anyway so Harry here can destroy the monster" said Leo.

"We best head back to magic school" Phoebe said smiling at Leo.

"Need me to come along?"

"No. You enjoy a night off. You look tired. Get some rest" as Harry and Billie followed her out of the room to the stairs where the school door was.

Several hours had passed and Harry was exhausted. It had been a long day and the change of scenery had helped. It was after two in the morning when Wyatt sent Phoebe home. He was the same age as Wyatt, Chris was younger and so was Melinda. He had spent the evening getting to them. They had several things in common and he had enjoyed their company. They showed him what powers they had and he thought Wyatt's shield was pretty cool. Even though their magic was different, he still was a wizard at heart and showed them his wand and some tricks. They were having so much fun that they got carried away with time.

Now at 2.19am Harry was getting changed for bed yawning, when Coops ring suddenly came into his mind and he felt a strange feeling sweep through his body, when he blinked he opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. His eyes adjusting to the dark place, he saw familiar furniture and realised it was Phoebe's living room at her condo. 'How did I get here' he thought rather worriedly, keeping his arms clasped to his side so he didn't blow anything up by accident. 'It never felt right when he apparated as he tried to clear his muddled mind and thought about magic school' and blinking again, he found himself back in his room back at magic school.

It couldn't have been apparating, it was something else since the feeling had been cold and angry and full of hate. He stood at the side of his bed breathing heavily trying to get rid of those horrible feelings. He was angry all the time but he never felt so bad before and swung around going to find Susan to see if she had answers after he hurriedly put on his shoes.

Hurrying out of his room, he found Susan sitting at one of the tables reading a book. As he came in she looked up smiling. The smile vanished seeing the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked putting the book down.

"I was just back at Phoebe's condo" he breathlessly replied.

"What, you mean you are just back?" she asked confused.

"No, one minute i was getting ready for bed and thought about Coop's ring and the next minute I was in their living room. It happened so fast it couldn't have been me apparating, I felt angry, cold and hate as it happened and still feel cold inside"

"Oh my goodness, you will have to decide which side you are on. If you are willing to use the powers for good then the magic will stay good but if you use it for evil, then i am afraid things will get ugly. We must contact the sisters and they can help you use them for good. We must act now she said standing up quickly and hurrying over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, he felt the sensation of them orbing, which he did not enjoy as it made him feel rather unwell.

When his vision cleared, he was in the hall way of the Manor upstairs. Knocking frantically on Piper and Leo's bedroom door, wakening Wyatt, Chris and Melinda up. "What's going on?" asked Wyatt yawning tiredly.

"Harry blinked" she gasped as Piper and Leo opened their door, not expecting the rude awakening.

"He blinked, going from one place to another in the blink of an eye"

As she said it, Harry thought of Hogwarts and missed his friends and he blinked yet again by accident feeling cold, angry and full of hate as it happened. Finding himself in the great hall back at Hogwarts he had to stand still for a few moments to process what had just happened.

"Oh, this can't be good" said Piper, now fully awake.

"Don't worry I will find him. Contact Phoebe and Paige" said Susan as she orbed away.

Blinking again, Harry found himself in the room of requirement and felt a bit safer there. Taking the chance he began yelling for "SUSAN" 'if thats how it works' he thought worriedly.

Several moments later, Susan orbed right in front of him. "Harry what are you doing?" she asked hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. I can't help it. It just happens when i least expect it" he replied cautiously.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around the empty spacious room with a mirror and fire places around the place.

"Hogwarts, room of requirement. We use this room for defence against the dark arts classes"

"Can you show me around. I would like to see the place?"

"Sure, why not, its the summer holidays, no one will be around at this early hour of the morning rather exited at showing someone new around. Follow me" he said unaware of his friends and members of the order being at Hogwarts for their own safety.

Wandering around the empty castle with Susan was 'weird' he thought as they got nearer to the great hall unaware they had been spotted by Peeves the ghost whom was roaming the corridors when he spotted Harry Potter with some woman and was on his way to tell Dumbledore who was asleep, having given up on the door coming back to the house and for a change of scenery. He had figured that the 'damn door could show up any where, if it had vanished without a trace' before going to bed.

"I don't know the pass word" whispered Harry, standing with Susan out side Gryffindor common room. "Who are you?" the Bloody Baron asked Susan. "Your meant to be missing"

"A friend of Harry's" said Susan staring at the ghost, having never seen ghosts moving in pictures before.

"A friend of Harry Potter's. What's the pass word. Am not letting you in if you don't know it?"

Thinking about the 'common room' Harry blinked and disappeared in front of the ghost who asked "where did he go?"

Finding himself in the common room, he hurriedly opened the door way for Susan and he thought it was 'cool and very handy going from one place to the other, especially in Hogwarts seeing as no one except Dumbledore could do it'

"How did he do that. That was not apparating?" the Bloody Baron asked as she stepped through the entrance way.

Ignoring his question, Susan looked about the cozy common room, where Harry noticed his picture on the couch. Picking it up, he saw himself with MISSING at the top. "Thats just great my disappearance has been noticed" he said to Susan, who took it from him to have a look. "Oh dear. This can't be good" she whispered.

"There is no one around except the ghost's" Harry replied a bit louder.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked curiously.

"This way" he said as she followed behind him.

Going to the boy's dorm, Harry got a shock when he heard snoring noises and saw Ron asleep in his bed and Fred and George in their bed's as well.

"We must leave" she whispered tiptoeing out. "What are they doing here?" she asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Don't know" he whispered. "Must be for their safety or my disappearance"

As the were heading towards the door to Harry's shock, Dumbledore stood with Filch and Professor Snape, guarding the entrance way, all with wands raised at Susan.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi, if any one would like to beta read this story please let me know. If any one notices any spelling mistakes let me know and I will correct them. I just don't have a beta reader for any of my stories.**

Chapter 8

"Thats the woman who has kidnapped Harry" said Dumbledore aiming his wand at Susan, about to perform a spell.

"NO" yelled Harry, "I went on my free will" stepping in front of Susan with his arms spread out protecting her. "You have to get through me"

"Your magic wont work on me" said Susan moving beside Harry rather than behind him.

"What's all the noise?" came Ron's voice from the stairs. All turned to look and saw, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny in the small landing.

"Harry is that you?" he asked staring. "Where have you been?" coming down the stairs.

"Stay back" said Dumbledore, "that woman is not human, she died in the world war"

Harry turned back to Dumbledore and thought of Magic school' and disappeared in a flash in front of every one.

"What happened, where did he go?" Dumbledore asked seeing Harry vanish.

"Oh hell" said Susan. "He has done it again. I must go and find him before things go bad. We will come back and explain things once I find him"

Orbing out in a swirl of blue and white lights, every one stared in shock as they have never seen apparation like that before. There was silence as they stared at the spot where Susan and Harry had been.

"Guess we have to wait until they come back" said Snape withdrawing his wand. "I am going back to bed" the first to leave yawning tiredly.

"Go back to bed all of you" said Dumbledore also putting his wand away and turning to leave followed by Filch.

"You think we can go back to bed after seeing" that said Ron now wide awake as the others came down the stairs as well. "No one except Dumbledore can apparate in the castle" he said sitting down on the couch.

"That wasn't appartion, that was something else" Hermione replied standing in the spot where Harry and the woman had been. "Its not warm. When magic is used its meant to be warm" walking to sit down beside Ron and Ginny who had remained quiet.

"He looked better, filled out more" she said picking up the flier with an old picture of Harry on it. "I guess we can take those down now he is back, kind of. We just have to wait"

"I suppose so said Ron. He did look better and he seemed to be protecting this woman, who or what ever she is. She is definitely not human being able to do that. He could have written or got in touch though"

"Maybe he couldn't" replied Fred who had also been quiet. They were quiet which was unusual for them. "The magic was pretty cool. I wonder how he did the vanishing act?"

As they were discussing what had happened, Susan had eventually found Harry at Magic school in the library. "Harry, you have to try and stop blinking. That's a demon's power. You must try and use you powers for good. We have to try and some how stop you turning into a demon"

"I find it useful to get around" he replied. "How do you stop becoming evil?" he asked concerned, 'he didn't want to become evil. He would be just as bad as Voldemort' he thought worriedly.

"You must try and stop blinking and use your powers for destroying demons"

"I will try, but its hard. How will i get around?"

"I will Orb you if you like and Paige, Wyatt and Chris can Orb you as well"

"I suppose so" he said unsure of being able to stop himself blinking.

"Your friends will have gone back to bed. We will wait until morning before going back to the castle. In the mean time try and get some sleep. It has been a long day and I need to get back to the others as I have been away too long"

"Sorry" he replied feeling rather drained of energy. Heading back to his room as she orbed away. 'He didn't think his friends had gone back to bed after witnessing their strange magic' he thought as he went to bed taking off his shoes and climbing under the sheets.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt wide awake. Staring at the ceiling, he tossed and turned until it was time to get up.

Getting up a few hours later, he felt exhausted. The shower did nothing to ease his irritable mood. 'This is going to be a bad day' he thought moodily drying himself with a clean towel.

Breakfast was no better, he felt it tasted like cardboard in his mouth, barely able to swallow it he took a drink of water. Pushing the plate away, he went back to the library where he found Piper who had brought a big box with what looked like clothes beside her. "Hey. Susan found you then?"

"Yeah" he replied sitting down beside the box.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Hogwarts. My friends were there for their safety. They all saw me vanishing, so did some of the teachers including Dumbledore, so we have to go back and explain what happened"

"Oh no. What are you going to say?"

"Don't know yet, maybe Susan could do the taking. She did Orb out in front of everyone"

"I wouldn't mind seeing Hogwarts. It sounds interesting. I have brought you something" she said putting her hands on the box of clothes.

"What's this?" he asked slightly knowing what she was going to say.

"This is a box full of Wyatt's old clothe's he never wears or old ones. The clothes you have on are far too big so I thought you being near enough the same size and age as my son i decided they would be worn again, otherwise they would be put in the bin, what a waste if they're not worn again"

"Thank you" he said slightly feeling better, going through the stuff, he found, t-shirts, jumpers, and jeans that looked decent and some of them 'looked brand new' he thought trying them on, except the jeans as he didn't want to undress in front of Piper he thought as he put on a nice navy blue t-shirt and a black summer jacket. Secretly 'he had always wanted someone to be a parent, someone who cared about him for who he was and not treat him like dirt like the Dusleys' he thought bitterly. 'There was Sirius but he was on the run and hiding from being sent to Azkaban again, so living with him was out of the question'

Ever since he met the sisters, 'he felt like they cared and were kind people, giving him their powers was a lot to ask a witch' he thought as he now carried the box to his room and put the box beside his bed without un packing them as he never knew how much longer he would be staying there since they would have to go back to Hogwarts to explain things and this worried him greatly.

Pushing the box to the side, Harry flung himself on the large comfy bed and lay there, turning onto his back and getting the pillows comfortable, he stared at the ceiling trying to sleep, but it would not come. Getting rather drowsy a while later when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he called sitting up reluctantly.

"It's me" came Susan's voice. "Time to go back to Hogwarts" Peering round the door, she smiled at him pleasantly 'as if there was nothing to worry about' he thought swinging his legs over the side and stood up stretching. "Ready to go?" she asked opening the door wider.

Nodding in response, he stepped out into the corridor where she stood holding out her arm. "Take my arm" she said happily.

Linking his arm round hers, he felt the uncomfortable feeling of Orbing and his eye sight blurred with his glasses on. Just when he started to feel sick his eye sight cleared and he found himself back in the room of requirement. Doubling over, he waited a few moments breathing heavily letting the queazy feeling to pass. A few second later, he straightened up, breathing slowly going back to normal.

"Better?" she asked. "It will soon pass once you have Orbed more. Lead the way to this headmaster of yours. I must say before we speak to him. He and your friends can not find out about your powers since our magic is different from yours. I don't think they would understand it and you might scare them"

"I agree" he whispered. "We must think of something to explain my vanishing act and your Orbing"

"I suppose he can find out that I am a guardian angel, just not tell him where I come from if we can get away with it"

Walking about the castle made him 'miss the place even more' but he knew that he would be going back to magic school until the end of summer holidays had ended. 'But he did not know when he would return for good due to the magic running through his body' he thought as the where nearing the great hall where he heard people talking.

Standing in the door way of the great hall for a few seconds, he saw every one there, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus. Clearing her throat loudly Professor McGonagall turned and was surprised to see them "Oh Harry" she said coming closer as the room fell silent every one turning to look.

Gulping nervously, Harry saw Dumbledore coming towards them, "where did you come from?" he asked.

"Magic school" Susan replied ready to defend herself against these people she only knew through what Harry had told her.

"You come from a different school?" Dumbledore asked standing in front of them. "Is that where the brown door leads to?"

"Yes. Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" she asked him, eyeing the others cautiously.

Nodding, Dumbledore pointed to the door. "My office is not far away"

Letting Dumbledore walk passed, Harry and Susan followed closely behind him. "You are not human?" Dumbledore asked as they walked through the corridors.

"I am Harry's guardian angel. I rescued him from those nasty relatives who were starving him and making him work in a shop for nothing all day every day"

"Making you work?" he asked. Clearly not expecting that.

"Yes" he replied through 'slightly angry at being treated that way all his life' he thought as they now stood outside the entrance way to Dumbledores office. The password had been sherbet lemon, as they went up the stairs.

"After you" said Dumbledore opening the door.

"Thank you" she said heading in, looking about the place.

"How were you able to apparate in those blue and white balls of light?" he asked as he walked behind his desk. "Please take a seat both of you?"

"I am a good friend of Harry's and helping him defeat Voldemort. It was a powerful coven of witches summoning us back to magic school using different magic to apparate if thats what you call going from place to place" she said carefully. 'Hoping it would ease the wizards mind' She though glancing at Harry who seemed nervous as she was.

"The only information I found on you was that you died in the world war. How are you sitting opposite me?" Dumbledore asked going into a drawer and pulling out a file and put it on the desk in front of them.

Picking up the file reluctantly, Susan had a look and saw an old picture of herself in a nurses uniform and saw a death certificate behind it. "I cant explain that at the moment. I refuse to tell you. All I can say is that we are helping Harry here destroy Voldemort once and for all. Though it would be helpful if we knew how the monster keeps coming back to life"

"That is a long story and one i am not going to share it with you. I am wiling to tell Harry but it's up to him who he tells and you clearly don't trust me with your true identity. You could be working for Tom for all we know" Dumbledore replied 'not trusting this woman who seemed to have Harry's trust' he thought sighing.

"Voldemort's name before he turned evil" he said irritably.

"You clearly don't trust me because I am meant to be dead. I get that, so I suggest Harry and I will return to magic school for the time being and we will help him any way we can" she said standing up quickly wanting to get away from him.

"You keep saying we"

"None of your business" she said heading out glaring at him as she went out.

"I must be going" said Harry also quickly standing up.

"You don't have to go with her" he said clearly not happy with him leaving.

"I must, they are helping me. I might be back once the holidays are over in a couple of weeks" he replied as he left with Susan who was smiling a pointed look at Dumbledore as she slammed the door shut in a mood.

Leaving Dumbledore confused, staring at the closed door.

As they were going down the stairs, Susan whispered "I have an idea" changing her appearance to his own twin once again.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at him.

"I am going back in as you so he can tell me about Voldemort"

"But"

"No but's, i am sending you back to magic school"

Before he could protest she lifted her hand and said "magic school" and he felt the familiar tug of Orbing and moments later he found himself back in the corridor of magic school once his vision cleared.

Once Harry had gone, Susan glamoured as Harry knocked on the door and went back in causing Dumbledore to look up in surprise, "Harry"

"Before we go back, I would like you to tell me how Voldemort is able to come back to life" Susan as Harry asked.

"Of course" he replied. "Take a seat"

After a lengthy conversation with Dumbledore whom was unaware that it was her speaking to him. She found it very interesting about the Horcruxes.

As Susan as Harry made her way down the stairs, she banged into someone surprising her. "Oh sorry" she said bewildered, pulling away. Looking at the person she had ran into and saw a young woman with red hair.

"Harry" said the young woman. She also seemed surprised and threw her arms wide and hugged Susan. "Name?" Susan asked confused.

"Its me, Ginny don't you remember?"

"You wont remember meeting me" said Susan bringing out a dark purple bag. Putting her hand in, she brought out gold dust and sprinkled it on the Ginny's head. "You wont remember bumping into me" Leaving Ginny forgetting the reason why she was there in the first place.

"Am Ginny" she whispered as she walked away, changing her appearance to Ginny with red hair and Orbing back to Harry at magic school who got a shock to see Ginny Orb in.

"Ginny" he said shocked staring.

"Its me" said Susan. "I ran into her in the corridor but she wont remember as I gave her some memory dust" showing him the bag of gold dust.

"Ginny has had memory problems before since Voldemort used to possess her, making her do things, which she couldn't control. She will know something is not right" he told her.

"Don't worry this stuff is powerful, she wont remember our meeting. Now we best get comfortable as i have a lot to tell you about the Horcruxes and Voldemort" she said going over to the table.

After she told him the whole story, a plan was forming in his mind. 'It was very risky and wondered if he could pull it off' It was very dangerous what he was thinking of doing, but after the story about the Horcruxes, he had no idea where to start looking, so the plan he had in mind was slowly coming to light.

Half an hour had passed after the story she told and his mind was reeling along with the plan and he started thinking about the place where he needed to be and blinked out of his room after packing a few essentials in a ruck sack.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N If anyone would like to beta read my story, please let me know as i don't have anyone to look over them. If you notice any spelling mistakes. Please let me know. That would be great.**

Chapter 9

Getting back to Hogwarts again in the room of requirement, he hurriedly went in search of the person he need to see the most to carry out his new plan. 'If it fails things could get ugly' he thought almost running to find Snape. The least person he would want to spend time with he though as he nearly ran through the corridors.

Stopping, he got the map out and had a look, he found Snape walking back from his room where he kept all his potions and different things for making them. Folding the map, Harry walked quickly to where he nearly ran into Snape who was turning the corner. "Watch it" he snapped irritably. Pulling away Snape saw Harry and roughly grabbed him by the arm, 'he was going to take him to Dumbledore' Harry thought worriedly.

"Wait" gasped Harry. "I want to join Voldemort" he said quickly.

"What?" said Snape. Not hearing him clearly.

"I want to join you and Voldemort" said Harry more slowly so he could understand him.

"Is this a joke. Why the sudden change of heart. You have spent your life trying to destroy the dark lord?" Snape asked confused.

"No, I would rather be on his side than against him seeing as he is gaining power and I want to be on the side that i feel is right for me"

"What would Dumbledore and you friends say if they knew you were joining the dark side?" Snape asked unsure if Harry was kidding him on.

"I don't care, I would rather be on his side than spend my life trying to destroy him" he replied his mouth going very dry with nerves. Hoping to convince him and Voldemort and that was 'going to be a challenge' he thought. "Though I wouldn't mind if you and Voldemort kept my change in sides a secret from the others, he would have more advantage over them"

"Your really serious about this" he demanded, leading him through the empty corridors except from the occasional ghosts that roamed them.

For the next few of hours Harry followed Snape around trying to convince him that it was the best choice for him to join the Dark Lord until he caved in and suddenly fed up with Harry's constant pestering, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the class room and through the corridors and out side the entrance way of the castle. "If your that sure about joining the Dark Lord I will take you to him, but you must be deadly serous as you wont get a chance to back out"

On the stairs Snape grabbed him again and he felt the horrible tug of apparation and just when he thought he was going to be sick, with a pop they were standing outside a large black gate and beyond it was a large old mansion. "Where are we?" he asked him.

"The Malfoy's mansion, this is where the Dark Lord is staying. Best wait at the door while I try and explain about your sudden change of heart" he replied opening the double brown doors and going in while, Harry waited nervously licking his dry lips.

"Ah we have saved you a seat. We thought you forgot about our meeting. I have sent out more followers looking for the boy"

"There's no need, Harry Potter is right outside the door. Apparently he is wanting to join you rather than fight you" said Snape standing sweat poring down his fore head nervous at how they would take the news also guarding a very dark secret from Voldemort and the others.

"What?" he hissed.

"Harry is right outside, he wants to join us, but wants to keep it a secret as we would have more advantage if it was kept a secret" as there was boos and shocked gasps from the Death Eaters at the table.

Snape waited while Voldemort processed this new information. "Bring the boy in. Don't keep him waiting" he hissed bringing out his wand, just incase.

As Harry came in there was lots of boos and gasps coming from round the table. Draco Malfoy looked stunned just like his parents who stared at him as he stood opposite Voldemort, slightly shaking with nerves and without his wand to not start a fight, 'which usually happens when they come face to face' he thought as he took in the scene before him.

"Well, Severus tell us you want to join us?" Voldemort hissed his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"Yes" he said with a dry mouth trying not to show his nerves getting the better of him.

"What changed your mind?"

'Horcruxes' he thought but decided to lie straight away and said "I would rather join you than fight you each time we meet, but if you don't mind it would be best kept a secret from Dumbledore and the others as you would have an advantage if they didn't know"

"Are you lying right now?" he hissed unsure about his sudden change of heart.

Shaking his head trying not to show his emotions hoping 'that his powers did not act up I need to start somewhere to get any information on these damn Horcruxes' he thought, Harry stood before him waiting for what happens next. "In that case Wormtail give Harry your seat. Harry can sit next to me"

"Yes my Lord, right way, here you go" he said standing up quickly and putting the old looking chair next to Voldemort's and close to Snape.

Pulling the chair back slightly everyone watched him as he nervously sat down next to The Dark Lord his arm accidentally brushing his and suddenly he gasped and eyes closed he was having one of Phoebe's visions and didn't like what he saw. He saw Snape killing Dumbledore in the tower at Hogwarts. He saw the green light hit his headmaster and he fell through the top of the tower.

"Sorry" he gasped in shock at witnessing Dumbledore's death. "Scar" he whispered.

"Hmm" was all he hissed. Not caring.

"I have to use the bathroom" he said quickly to not give anything away.

"Its through that door, up stairs to the right" said Lucius Malfoy quietly.

"You may go" hissed Voldemort standing up watching him also stand and walk quickly to the door.

Going up the stairs he opened the door to the bathroom and peered in, it looked old, wooden floor and had the basics a toilet, sink and bath. At least it was clean he thought closing the door behind him.

Breathing deeply to calm his nerves and still shocked at what he saw, he whispered "Susan"

"Susan" he said a bit louder.

Blue and white balls of light appeared before him and Susan stood before him looking about. "Where are we. Why are we in a bathroom?" she asked clearly irritated that he had blinked again.

"I don't have long" he whispered. "We are at the Malfoy's where Voldemort is staying"

"Why are you near the monster?" she asked confused.

"I have pretended to switch sides to try and find out the location of the Horcruxes"

"Switched sides. Harry what were you thinking with our different magic we could, will help you in any way we can to find them?"

"I never thought of that. The plan was a good idea at the time. Now I am not too sure. I felt it was the only way to gain his trust, that I wasn't out to kill him so I could find out where they are"

Susan was about to answer but Wormtail's voice came asking "who he was talking to. I hear voices"

"Myself" Harry said annoyed.

He had the cheek to open the bathroom door, peering round it he spotted Susan "who are you?" fumbling for his wand.

"No one important" Susan snapped and turned to face Wormtail. "Who are you?" she asked.

"He's the one who betrayed my parents and framed my godfather Sirius" Harry answered for him pulling out his wand, but before he could do anything Susan pushed her arms forward and white lights shot out hitting Peter causing him to go flying back and crashing against the wall, in a crumpled heap with black marks all over his front. "Susan" Harry gasped. "How am I going to explain this. Is he dead?"

"Afraid so. I am taking you back to magic school" she said putting her hand on his shoulder and Orbing him back to magic school before the others noticed Wormtail's dead body lying in the hallway.

Back at the school, Harry was worried about the vision he had when he touched Voldemort. It happened at night and wasn't too sure what night it was going to happen. He had a bad feeling that it was going to be tonight at some point.

Later on that night, Harry pretended to feel sick after eating too much dinner, so he was going to lie down for a bit until it cleared, when he was feeling fine, heading back to his room. 'Susan had gone to speak to the other elders where ever it was she went to' He thought closing his bedroom door behind him and blinking to Hogwarts.

When he got to the room of requirement the bad feeling was so intense that he ran out the room to find Dumbledore. Realising it would be quicker to blink, he stopped in his tracks out side an empty classroom and thought about the vision he had and felt the cold angry feeling rush through him and he found himself at the doorway of the tower where he saw Draco Malfoy, Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, wands out pointing at Dumbledore. "NO" Harry screamed as Snape was about to kill him and he blinked right in front of Dumbledore since Snape was saying "Avada Kedavra" and taking the full force of the green light and everything went blank.

Waking up moments after, Harry sat up looking about the empty tower, where is every one he wondered, when Susan appeared before him in blue and white balls of light saying "You have died an honourable death, you have the choice of becoming a white lighter or go on to the after life"

Looking down at himself he was confused at first but when he saw through his arm, he saw his body lying on the floor and stared. "Am I a ghost?"

"Yes. You must decide weather or not you want to be come a white lighter or move on. You don't have long to decide?" she said.

Staring at his see through body, he knew he had to make a decision.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N If anyone would like to beta read this story as I don't have anyone to look over it. Please let me know if anyone is interested. If you notice any spelling mistakes let me know about that as well. That would be great. Trying a new look to the chapters, hope its better to read with a line between the paragraphs. Am pretty new at writing so just getting used to the different layouts of stories.**

* * *

Chapter 10

As, Harry was making his decision Dumbledore held Harry's limp body feeling for a pulse at his neck and found none, he was overwhelmed that Harry had saved his life. Snape and the other Death Eaters were equally shocked and fled the tower quickly reeling from seeing Harry lying on the ground in front of Dumbledore who now sat holding his limp body and the tears wouldn't come, he was completely numb.

Dumbledore was even more shocked when Harry's body suddenly vanished in blue and white balls of light. "Oh" he gasped his body moving again slowly staring at the floor where his body had been. 'That was the same way that woman Susan had vanished' he thought remembering it as he stood up. Not sure where he was going, he aloud his legs to take him out of the tower. Also not sure what to do about Professor Snape.

Standing out side his office door, he took off his glasses and wiped them with a hanky and opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar voice said "Hello" He was sitting in his chair with Susan standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder.

Harry looking white a a sheet, but clearly still alive. "I know your surprised to see me but I have been awarded for my actions, she gave me the option of being like her or stay dead, so you can see I chose to be like her"

"What do you mean your like Susan?" he asked confused.

"We can't tell you what we are, and I can't tell you much, but it will help us search for the Horcruxes"

"It's not, I am just like the others"

"Others?" Dumbledore queried.

"There is more of them like me. Don't know how many there are or where they live" Said Harry turning to look at Susan.

"I am taking you there in a moment" Susan replied, not telling him anything.

"Where is my new home?" Harry asked turning to look at Susan feeling bewildered by all that had happened.

"Afraid I can't say in front of him. It's a secret. Don't worry, Harry will be well cared for, a lot better than those horrible relatives you send him to. If your done explaining things Harry I shall take you to your new home now. You won't see him for a while until he settles down?" before they both disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights and Dumbledore could only stare at the chair.

Hurrying over to where they had been, 'it never felt warm, just who in the world were these people' he asked himself sitting down reeling from the conversation he had just had.

'At least Harry was alive', he thought sitting down thinking about what had happened. 'Severus would probably tell Voldemort that Harry was dead and that he had killed him, that would be for the best if he thought Harry was dead. It certainly would be an advantage. It would help the search for the Horcruxes and if this Susan woman was willing to help then maybe she was on their side despite taking Harry though he did say he had gone on his free will'

* * *

Meanwhile as Dumbledore was thinking in his office, Harry was standing in the middle of a large white space with mist about the place. Every thing was white. He couldn't see the floor because of it. Where are we? he asked looking about the place and at the people wearing golden robes with hoods up wandering about. There was also people dressed in white and gold robes. That was what Susan sometimes wore. 'Though she was wearing muggle clothes to blend in better with them' he thought worriedly 'wondering where he was'

"Heaven. The people wearing golden robes are white lighters and the ones in white and gold are the elders" Susan replied smiling at him. "Don't worry you will be safe here. It's best that Voldemort believes you are dead and you can spend as much time as you like here" as someone in a golden robe came forward.

Lifting their hood, Harry saw a young man with black hair. "Hello" he said. "I am Kyle, I believe you have the charmed ones powers. How is Paige?" he asked extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you , I am Harry Potter shaking his hand. Paige is fine, she was a bit off with the idea of giving me her powers, but apart from that she is doing well"

"That's good, I am pleased, i want her to be happy" said Kyle. "I must let you get settled in, nice seeing you again Susan" grinning at them both before putting up his hood and Orbing away.

"Where is he going?"

"Probably to protect his charge"

"Charge"

"Every white lighter gets a charge which is an innocent being who is in danger. You are new at this so you wont get a charge for the moment. It could possibly take months or years before you are ready, it depends on how you are during your training" Susan replied letting Harry processing the information. She could see the surprise in his eyes.

"More training" He asked.

"Yes afraid so, since you have charmed magic, plus white lighter powers and your a wizard, that could mess someone up pretty bad, but you seem to be able to control all that power and am very surprised how strong minded you must be to handle it all. You are an easy target for demon's and evil beings, which we don't want as you will be impossible to stop if you turn evil, you could quite possibly turn into the new evil leader of demons if we don't train you to use your powers for good and there is every possible chance that the dark lighter's may target you"

"Dark lighter's"

"They are evil. The complete opposite of us. They Orb with black Orb's and have a poisoned cross bow and arrows. The arrows can kill us slowly and painfully. If they know you have all that power it's dangerous for us all. We must start training you immediately to use your white lighter powers first, including Orbing. Try and Orb to the other side" she said pointing.

Concentrating, Harry closed his eyes. Opening them, he was still beside Susan. "This could take a while" she said. "Try and focus on the other side is where you want to be"

Really concentrating, Harry's eye vision blurred with his glasses on and he felt really sick as the familiar feeling of Orbing took place. Once it cleared he found himself at the other side away from Susan. Orbing back to Susan was a bit easier as he cleared his mind and tried to keep a focused mind, but he suddenly thought about Hogwarts and Susan saw him Orbing away. "Oh crap, HARRY" she yelled also going to find him which was a bit easier now he was half white lighter and half witch and a wizard. 'She was worried that the amount of power he had in him was going to take hold and make him crazy as that has never happened before'

* * *

Back at Hogwarts room of requirement, Susan changed her appearance to Ginny again. The reason she changed as she did not want these people to get to know her appearance. The old wizard Dumbledore knew what she looked like and she considered 'using memory dust on him and she still might' she thought as she left the room and hurried through the corridors trying to remember the way. She didn't Orb straight to Harry as she didn't want these people to see her do so as it would give her kind away and she didn't want that.

Walking at a fast pace, she found Harry standing outside the great hall where no one noticed he was there yet as he observed them chatting away with one another. Among them was a familiar face of Sirius who was sitting as if nothing was wrong. He was about to make an entrance, when Susan as Ginny grabbed his arm. Startling him.

"Why have you changed your appearance?" he asked her surprised, staring at the colder version of Ginny. You could see right away that it wasn't the real Ginny he thought worriedly, glancing back to his friends and family and wondered why Sirius was there. 'Should't he be on the run?' he asked himself slightly jealous that his friends were spending time with him.

"Come on lets go back to magic school", Susan whispered, guiding him away before anyone noticed they were there.

* * *

Once back at magic school, Harry 'wished he could have spoke to them, especially Sirius since he was his god father and he had offered him to stay with him instead of going back to the Dursley's, but that was out of the question he thought 'because of his new powers. He could tell Susan was frustrated with him for going back to Hogwarts all the time, he couldn't help it. He was happy with his friends and Sirius' as he stood in the library where he saw the three sisters, Leo and Coop there at the table sitting talking to one another which stopped as soon as Piper noticed Harry and Susan as Ginny standing nearby. "Hey" she said staring at Susan. "Who are you meant to be?"

"Oh sorry" Susan replied changing her appearance back to her usual self. "I like appearing as Harry's friend Ginny, she has nice red hair. There is some news I have to share with you all" going closer to the table so they could hear her news, which had Harry confused. "What news?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Harry here is a new white lighter, he died an honourable death while saving his headmaster from a deadly curse. I gave him the choice to be one or move on to the after life and he chose to be a white lighter, so that makes him half white lighter half witch. Plus his wizard side is there as well. That has never been done before so were all cautious that Harry here is the most powerful being in the magical world except from the monster which I rescued him from making a bad decision"

Harry had forgotten about that momentarily, he had been busy missing his friends back at Hogwarts. He thought, still worried about Sirius being there.

"I thought my god father Sirius was on the run. Me and Hermione helped him. Only me, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore know about it" he said to his new friends.

"I for got to mention that time passes more quicker when you are up there. I will see what I can find out. Its too dangerous for you to go back alone. What if Voldemort finds you or one of his followers do. Best stay here were you are protected. The school is hidden by magic so no demon can come. There was a time when demon's did take over this school, but with their help we managed to get it back under our control" Susan told him while the others processed the new information in which he had died and became a white lighter. "Try and stay here" as she Orbed away.

"Well that's just great. More training. Leo can help you with the white lighter powers since he had been one, he is now human, growing old" said Piper standing up. "You don't grow a day older if your just a white lighter, but since you're part witch you will still grow older. Thank god for that as I don't know how you would have explained to your friends why you were not growing any older. if they had noticed it"

"Ok. Am glad I am growing older", Harry replied still shocked at seeing Sirius at Hogwarts. He thought as Leo explained his white lighter powers.

Half an hour past and Susan Orbed back carrying copies of the daily prophet and taking them, Harry saw a picture of Sirius smiling reading the charges against Sirius had been dropped due to evidence that Wormtail had done all the crimes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, Hi, I wouldn't mind a beta reader for this story, if anyone is interested, please let me know. I don't have anyone to look over it. If you notice any mistakes, can you let me know about that and i will sort them out. That would be great. I am pretty new at writing and am just getting used it. Sorry for the long wait in chapters am starting to struggle with this story. If anyone has any ideas that would be great.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"The charges against my god father have been dropped" he said, clearly not expecting this news."I helped him escape not long ago and he has been on the run ever since. Only me, Hermione, Sirius, Ron and Dumbledore know about it. I wonder what happened. How the evidence came to light?" Reading every news paper as the others were looking at the moving pictures, never seeing them before.

"Its a shame you cant go and live with him because of your powers. You might accidentally blow the place up or hurt someone without meaning to" said Susan fascinated by the pictures as well, taking one of the papers. "Our magic is definitely different to yours. I don't think they would understand it and they must not find out about you being a white lighter and am considering using some memory dust on Dumbledore, he knows too much. I can't let him find out anymore about us. I shouldn't have Orbed in front of everyone when you vanished from the common room. I said to Dumbledore that a powerful witch was summoning you back at magic school, he seemed to believe it"

"Maybe if you took your powers back I might still be able to go and live with my god father, as I would still be a white lighter and a wizard, perhaps I can manage to destroy Voldemort with these powers instead of your charmed magic" said Harry, 'hopeful that they would agree' reading the paper headlines.

"Being part white lighter and wizard has never been done before. We don't know how your body would react with the white lighter powers, plus being a wizard" Susan replied looking thoughtful. "I will go and ask the elders what they think?" putting the paper on the table. "Leo you teach Harry his white lighter powers while I am gone" she ordered him as she Orbed away.

"Well I think that's the best idea i have heard" said Paige smiling at him. "I hate the idea of not being a witch, I don't feel safe without my charmed magic . It might work since you are a wizard before you got our powers"

A couple of hours had past and Leo was showing him how to move things with his mind and Harry found that particularly easy, ' telekinesis, that would come useful' he thought moving a pencil on the desk in the training room, all he had to do was concentrate on moving it. His concentration was more on 'Sirius and the thought of him being free to live the rest of his life, well except from Voldemort returning'

"Come on Harry concentrate, you need to focus on moving the pencil" said Leo slightly irritated at him for not paying attention 'and knew Harry had a lot on his mind, but training him was important and thing's could easily go wrong' Leo thought worriedly as Harry moved the pencil a little bit that it rolled forward very slowly.

Harry was really trying to clear his mind and focus on moving it, when someone cleared their throat in the door way.

Both looking, they saw Susan standing watching them. "What did they say?" Leo asked curiously coming forward and Harry stopped what he was doing.

"They have decided that the powers have to be returned to the sisters as Harry here has too much power in him, he is more powerful than anyone in our magical and possibly his world as well so we have to reverse the spell. Your white lighter and Wizard powers will help you destroy Voldemort"

"Lets get it over with then" said Harry pleased of their decision and walked over to Susan smiling at the thought 'of not having so much magic flowing through him'

"I have the spell here. I got it from the book of shadows on the way back" she replied waving a piece of paper in front of them as she walked backwards into the corridor, with Harry and Leo walking close by.

* * *

Back in the library, Harry stood in front of the sisters, with Leo and Susan behind them after giving Piper the spell she had taken from the book of shadows back at their home, they were there just incase anything goes wrong.

"Right", said Piper. "Here we go" clearing her throat.

 _"Powers of the witches rise,_

 _course unseen across the skies._

 _Return to us who call you near,_

 _come to us and settle here"_

The sisters said at the same time and looked at Harry after saying it.

As they waited, nothing happened at first, but suddenly Harry began feeling weird as the white light shot out of him. It separated into three circles of white balls of light hovering above them and went back into the sisters.

Feeling rather weird and dizzy, his bones felt all weak and his mind and vision went blank as he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Rushing forward, Phoebe bent down to help him, when she had a most welcome vision and she gasped in shock as she said "He will die with out our magic inside him"

"What?" Paige and Piper asked at the same time confused as her vision ended with Harry slipping away into a coma and dying.

"Quick, say the spell to give him our powers, he is dying. We are screwed if he dies as he is the one who can destroy Voldemort. If the monster is not destroyed our futures will be ruined and everything will change" Full of doubt they had to repeat the spell they said to give away their powers once again.

"Let me try healing him" said Susan coming forward and bending down beside them and putting her hands over him and waited a moment or so.

"It won't work" Phoebe replied as no golden light appeared from her hands, which frustrated Susan as she tried again.

"We must say the spell" Phoebe whispered not happy about giving her powers away again.

"I suppose so" Piper replied rather reluctantly.

So once again the sisters reluctantly began saying the spell. 'They were all confused as to why their magics were keeping Harry alive'

 _"What's mine is yours,_

 _I offer you a gift to share._

 _Give our powers to Harry Potter,_

 _give him our powers"_

After saying it, the lights shot back out of them and back into Harry as he lay before them, white as a ghost, lips turning blue and barely breathing.

When the powers went into him, his pulse got stronger and he moved slightly opening his eyes and groggily asking "what had happened?"

"Apparently you need our magic to stay alive, you almost died" Phoebe replied helping him sit up.

"Oh no, I don't want all the powers, I can't be with my friends and family back home" he said clearly upset.

"We will figure out a way to get those powers back to their rightful owners somehow" said Susan as his lips turned to normal. "In the mean time you must rest since you almost died, no training until tomorrow'

Nodding in responce, he was helped to his feet and he Orbed back to his bed room thinking of 'his bed' the sick feeling had slowly disappeared, but he did feel drained of energy and couldn't quite believe he had almost died. Though he had almost died a number of times because of Voldemort but he felt 'that, that was close call'

Sitting down on his bed, he kicked off his shoes and lay back on the covers and instantly fell asleep exhausted and 'he had lost track of time and couldn't tell weather it was day or night. That's how tired he was' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Sirius was still awake at the late hour at the back of midnight pondering over what Peeves had complained about, he had said "he had seen Ginny leaving with Harry is a swirl of blue and white balls of light a few moments ago out in the corridor outside the great hall. Asking how could Ginny be in two places at once and that she had seemed colder version of the one he was talking to"

They had examined the place where Peeves had seen them and found no traces of magic or that Harry had been there. He was worried about his god son. Dumbledore had said "Harry was going to be with this Susan woman for a while" Though he did not say where, only that "he would be safe with Susan" 'and he was not tired at the very late hour despite lack of sleep being busy running from the witches and wizards who had been trying to find him. He was now a free man' he thought happily as he sat at the fire in his room at Hogwarts. He was so used to being on the run that he had forgotten what a normal life was like with being in Prison and all' sitting late into the night worrying about things.

* * *

The next morning, Harry felt a lot better and was ready for the day at six o'clock in the morning, ready for the days training as he 'desperately wanted to be with Sirius but knew that would be a bad idea at the moment' he thought as he headed out to the canteen for breakfast.

As he was in the middle of eating, Susan came and sat beside him saying "the schools start up again in a couple of days and she was trying to get the other elders to agree that Harry would be able to go to Hogwarts as a trial to see how his powers would react being around people all day"

"Already?" he asked taken aback that the summer had gone so quickly for him any way 'happy at the thought of being with his friends again, but worried that it was too soon'

"Time passes quicker when your up there" she replied looking up. "Plus you have been busy every day, so it passes quicker when your busy and the only thing is that if you were to go back to school you must try and keep charmed magics a secret unless absolutely necessary and you mustn't tell the old man where we come from let alone what we are"

"Ok, I will try my best to keep everything a secret, but will i need to go back to the white space?"

"Of course you do, not for hours and hours, but just a couple at a time so you get used to being there. Its strange at first, but you will get used to the idea of being there. They are a friendly bunch once they get to know you and you know them. They are just nervous about the amount of power you have running through your body at the moment and that you will turn evil and try killing everyone and why you will die without charmed magic inside you. We are still trying to figure that one out" she sighed heavily and noticed he had finished his breakfast. "Is that you finished?"

Nodding, Harry smiled thoughtfully at what she had just told him. 'Perhaps he would be going back after all' Standing up, they made their way to the training room when Susan was summoned to go back up their and he knew they had made their decision.

Orbing away, Harry was left to try and Orb from one side of the room to the other as many times as possible just so he would get used to Orbing and that the horrible sick feeling would disappear. It was slowly easing after a few tries thinking 'Orbing would come in handy if he were back at Hogwarts since he could go from one place to another before all his friends and keeping it a secret wouldn't be a problem unless he was caught, but he hoped he wouldn't be and he hoped with all his heart that his new powers would not stop him going back and he was glad Susan was around for support. As he thought about her, his vision went all blurry and he felt the familiar tug of Orbing and he found himself standing beside her in the white space surrounded by men and woman wearing white and gold robes.

"Goodness, Harry, your getting better at Orbing" she said rather pleased at her efforts in teaching him things once she realised he was suddenly there. Smiling, "it has been decided that you are to go back to Hogwarts and you must keep everything a secret unless life or death situation. You will also be given some memory dust to use on them if they discover your powers. However I am still considering on using it on the headmaster as he knows too much and it has also been decided that you are to stay here with me until you are to go back to school so you get used to every one here" Putting her hand on his shoulder reassuring him "that everything was going to be alright and that they would be watching him closely in case anything bad where to happen they would pull him out"

"That's great" Harry replied feeling really happy, but a bit worried at the same time.

"You handled being at Phoebe's condo, so we will watch you carefully and if anything happens we will pull you out" said the man with short curly grey hair. "I am Kevin by the way" holding out his hand.

Shaking it, Harry felt pleased they trusted him with so much power and still going back to Hogwarts. 'Though he did worry about trying to keep them a secret and concerned that they would act up in front of his friends' "How do you watch over things?" he asked just wondering how they did that.

Harry watched as Kevin waved his hand and a white mist came up from the ground and he looked to see Phoebe sitting in an office busy working. "That's amazing" he said staring as it changed to Piper standing cooking in the kitchen back at the house. Impressed he grinned at Kevin who said "we can watch anyone or anywhere in the world. It's time to go back to Hogwarts"

"Already?" gasped Harry shocked.

"Yes. Remember we will be watching you and you just call us if you ever need any help" replied Kevin.

"Okay" said Harry unsure. "What about my stuff?"

"It will be waiting for you in that room we always go to" said Susan giving him a hug and with a wave of her hand she sent him to the room of requirement.

* * *

Meanwhile now back at Hogwarts, Harry's vision cleared and he breathed deeply trying to get over the shock at the sudden change of scenery and his circumstances, he sighed and gathered his suit cases and rucksack and headed out.

He was slightly surprised that he bumped into no one in the corridor's as he made his way to see Dumbledore. Nearing the great hall, he took a look as he heard no voices of laughter and took a look out the window ahead of him and saw it was dark out side.

"My timing is bad" he mumbled to no one in particular and turned around to see Peeves floating towards him.

"Hello Harry" he said. "You missed the feast and the sorting. Everyone is in bed apart from you. What are you doing in the late hour wandering about. Was that you and Ginny leaving in the strange white and blue balls of light?"

"I just arrived. Yes it was me and Ginny" he replied cautiously expecting a water balloon any second. When nothing happened he smiled and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Ignoring his other question of "how could Ginny be in two places at once?"

A while later he was standing out side his door and knocked "Enter" came a tired voice.

Opening the door he peered round it and saw the headmaster dressed in night clothes sitting at his desk. "Hello" he whispered.

"Harry" said Dumbledore surprised to see him.

Going into the office Dumbledore smiled at him as he said "It has been decided that i come back to school"

"Decided, by who?"

"Sorry i can't say" he replied sitting down opposite him. "I can't reveal much am afraid its meant to be secret"

"We must not tell anyone about you being different" Dumbledore said. "They wouldn't understand"

"I have always been different, whats the difference?"

"I suppose so" the headmaster smiled and yawned. "Bed time now i think as its late. Try and not wake anyone when you go back to Gryffindor Common room. The pass word is sherbet lemon"

Standing up, he said "glad to be back" as he headed out.

Back outside the common room entrance he said "sherbet lemon"

"Oh very well if you must" said the Bloody Barron. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I ve just arrived" he replied stepping through the entrance way. 'It was all he could think of to say' as he stood looking about the place. 'Nothing had changed' he thought as he decided to sleep on the couch since he did't want to wake anyone.

Putting down his stuff, he got comfy on the couch in front of the glowing fire, sleep never came as he closed his eyes. Though he must have dozed off as he thought he heard distant voices a while later.

The familiar woman's voice kept on saying his name. Hermione he said half asleep. Before he could say hello his friend grabbed him and hugged him. Behind her he saw Ron and all his friends watching seemingly pleased to see him. Where have you been she asked pulling away.

"With Susan. She rescued me from the Dursly's" he said sitting up as it was Ginny's turn to give him a hug and as she pulled away he 'noticed how tall she had gotten and rather pretty' he thought seeing her in a different way rather than Ron's little sister.

"Hey mate glad your back. Where have you been Ron?" asked curiously shaking his hand.

"With Susan. Thats all i can say at the moment"

"How did you apparate like the way you did?" Fred asked butting in.

"That was a summoning spell" lied Harry 'hoping that they would stop asking questions' he thought with a worried frown appearing on his fore head with Hermione noticing and said "Maybe you will tell us in your own time?"

Nodding in responce, Harry and his friends headed to breakfast and he 'felt like he was back home and the only difference was that he had lots of magic running through his body and hoped it wouldn't act up as he felt slightly nervous about being back and having to explain where he had been. The only explanation he had given was he was living with Susan who had rescued him and had taken him under her wing. They seemed to be satisfied with that but knew they had more question to ask at least he had time to think about his answers when the time came he thought entering the great hall where everyone was staring, whispering and pointing at his sudden return as they all knew he had been missing'

While eating, he told his friends he would be going back to live with Susan during the holidays, 'he would very much like to live with Sirius, but couldn't as he needed to go back to the white space every so often and let them know how things are going despite them watching. He didn't know if the were watching at the moment and was very careful what he was saying' he thought worriedly while biting into a sausage quite happy when a familiar voice behind him said "Harry" Turning to look he saw his Godfather standing looking shocked to see him.

Standing up, he threw his arms about him, giving Sirius a warm hug. "Where have you been?" he asked. "You were missing. We have been really worried and looking for you. The charges have been dropped I am free due to new evidence has been found against Petter and the rumours swirling around is he is dead now thankfully" pulling away and looking him up and down and noticing he had filled out more and looked better. "It looks like this Susan woman has been looking after you much better than your relatives"

"Yes, much better. She saved me from being hungry all the time"

"So where have you been living all summer?" Sirius asked sitting down beside Harry while the others looked curiously.

"I can't say much" Harry replied now feeling rather full. "It's a secret, but i am safe with Susan you can trust her. She rescued me and has been feeding me properly. I will be going to live with her during the holidays and some times at the weekends if i can manage to get there"

"Back at her house?"

"No somewhere else. I can't tell you where for our safety. You never know. Where is Snape?" He asked noticing him not there. 'Serves him right' he thought taking a drink of juice.

Dumbledore said "he has left due to an incident within the school. He did't say much. No one knows what happened"

Turning to look at the head table and saw Dumbledore watching them. 'I must be very careful he thought, people were watching him'

"I would like you to live with me seeing as your family. I would like that very much" Sirius said smiling, but it vanished when Harry said "I can't not at the minute. I will speak to Susan and see what she has to say when i next see her. Its rather complicated, I must go with Susan. Maybe in the future i can come live with you thats if i don't die with Voldemort back"

"Don't say his name Harry" Sirius replied. "I would like to meet this Susan woman who is not even family. I know she saved you, but why do you have to go and live with her. Its not safe, what if you-know-who finds you?"

"We managed to hide all summer. I somehow don't think he can find me when I go back" said Harry with half a smile as he stood up ready for the days classes following his friends out of the great hall slightly dreading the day of classes hoping that everything would go smoothly he thought worriedly as Hermione told him about her summer holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, I wouldn't mind a beta reader for this story. If anyone is interested please let me know. Am just getting used to this site. And if anyone notices mistakes let me know about that as well. That would be great. Am slightly struggling with this story, thats why the long wait for chapters being updated.**

Chapter 12

The first class of the day was with Professor McGonagall and as soon as she saw him she smiled saying "welcome back Mr Potter, I presume you will be able to tell us where you have been all summer?"

"I can't say, but I was safe with Susan. That's about all I can tell you" he replied smiling warmly at her as he sat down beside Ron, who was also wondering the same thing and was desperate for him to spill the beans.

"I understand, perhaps you will tell us when you are ready and who is this Susan woman?" she asked curiously.

"She rescued me from the Dursley's and looked after me properly since she noticed they were treating me like crap and not giving me proper meals"

"Oh" she said letting what he said sink in, "I am glad you were rescued and some place safe where we couldn't find you and well looked after" looking him up and down observing him, "right class. Lets get started, the book in-front of you, I would like you all to turn to pages four and read on wards and there will be a surprise quiz on it once you have finished.?" McGonagall said. Harry saw Ron scowling down at the book and he felt the same way as he opened it.

Most of the classes were written work from books and he had found them boring and was wondering 'what to teach his friends next in the room of requirement after dinner once classes had finished'

But the last lesson of the day was potions with a new teacher called Professor Slughorn, so Hermione had told them as they entered the class room where the rest of his class mates were already gathered in front of a table where they saw an old man standing speaking to them.

Turning around the professor went "Ah, Mr Potter, its so nice to meet you. Come in." Turning back to his students.

"Sir" said Harry. "We don't have any books"

"You will find what you need from the cupboard over there" he said pointing delighted at meeting him. He had spotted Harry at breakfast and lunch, but never had the opportunity to meet him until now and saw he looked like his father a lot with his mother's green eyes.

Going over to the book case, Harry, Ron and Hermione got their books and wandered over to the desk where the teacher was holding a small bottle of something.

"And this is called...?" voice trailing off as Hermione said "Its liquid luck" opening her book to the correct page.

"Yes, that's right" he replied smiling. "Anyone who can make a perfect potion of liquid luck, the winner will get this" he said holding the small tube of liquid luck. "You have an hour to make it"

Opening the book, Harry's eye sight became blurry and the words looked all mixed up. Then it was as if he was in some sort of trance as he started to crunch the small black object with the blade of his knife and a woman's voice in the back of his mind telling him what to do and he 'wondered whom this woman was as he did not recognise her voice' It was as if he was looking at someone else's hands working away and they seemed to know exactly how to make the potion he was working on, 'even though he had never made it before' He thought worriedly trying to get back to reality as he added more ingredients.

"Your time is up" came the teachers voice suddenly bringing him back to reality and he was shaking slightly and looked about him confused wondering what on earth had happened. Thinking 'it could be his new powers having something to do with it' as he looked down and saw what he had made and stared at it confused, as the teacher came over, dropping a small leave saying "this is perfect" after the others failing he noticed looking at his classmates potions.

Grinning, slightly he 'wondered whom the woman's voice, since he had not recognised it' while the others clapped their hands as Slughorn handed him a tube of liquid luck.

"Did I look any different while making the potion?" he asked them as they headed out the classroom.

"You seemed to know what you were doing. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I heard this woman's voice in my head telling me what to do and I felt as if i was in some sort of trance"

"Trance" Ron gasped. You don't think it could be You-Know-Who again?"

"It was a woman's voice not a monster" he replied as Hermione stopped and turned to face him as other students walked by so she lowered her voice. "You must tell Dumbledore, it could be serious. This woman who ever she is could control you like You-Know-Who can" she said turning back around and walking to the great hall for dinner. He was not hungry since he was worried about this woman. It could be his new powers he thought, but how would she know how to make a potion using his magic, so it couldn't be his new powers since they seemed to be under control for the moment as he went to find Dumbledore at dinner.

Spotting him at his usual place, he caught his eye and got his attention by walking towards him with a worried frown appearing on his forehead as he wondered how to explain things and used to people watching and whispering about him.

Speaking in a low voice, he told Dumbledore about being in a "trance and controlled by some woman whom knew how to make a potion of liquid luck which had helped him win a small tube of it"

"I think you should come with me to my office. There is something we could try and it involves me going in your mind to possibly see and hear this woman. We really need Professor Snape for this but since circumstances have changed its not possible. Do you think it could be this Susan woman?" he asked him curiously as he abandoned his dinner and lead the way through the great hall, with everyone falling silent wondering what was going on.

"Nothing to see here, go back to your dinner" said Dumbledore as Harry had to walk fast to keep up. Causing him to feel his face go red with embarrassment and making everyone everyone stare.

"There is a spell to get into the mind, I will be in your mind, seeing past and present memories, if you will allow me to try it. If this woman is able to control you just like Voldemort the we have a problem. We will be able to see whom this person is maybe. You must prepare your mind and your emotions to allow me to enter your mind"

"Is this really necessary?", Harry asked even more anxious as they hurried up the stairs, constantly worried about the powers running through his body. "I mean she did help me make the potion and I haven't had any blackouts except in potions"

Going into the headmasters office, he saw Dumbledore pulling a seat away from the desk, "take a seat Harry and try and relax"

"Relax" he mumbled "your about to go into my mind" as Dumbledore brought out his wand.

"I need to, its urgent I try and see who this woman is incase she tries controlling you again, since you never know what she will do"

Licking his dry lips, Harry sat down as his mouth had now gone dry with nerves.

"Be ready, when i count to three i will enter your mind...one, two...legilimency" pointing his wand at Harry's head as he felt the headmaster go into his head.

Memories rushed all at once, Dumbledore saw him at the Dursley's, eating meals with Susan at her place, Phoebe, Paige and Piper reading from the book of shadows in the attic with him lying on the floor, then all of a sudden everything went white and they both saw mist every where with people in golden robes.

As Dumbledore looked around the white place, a blue and white wall of light came into view stopping Dumbledore in his tracks. Touching the blue and white light the white vanished and it was just the wall. "GET OUT!" screamed the woman's voice merging with Harry's own one, a white light shot out of his hands hitting Dumbledore in the chest, causing him to fly back, his back hitting the cupboard and falling to the ground with a thump, clearly in shock, as Harry blinked rather frightened sitting very straight in the seat, with the woman fading in the back ground.

Trying to calm his breathing down, Harry felt his body going back to normal, kind of, as he stood up shakily and hurrying over to Dumbledore who was sitting on the stone floor rather bewildered by what had just happened.

"Sir, sorry I don't know how that happened. Are you okay?" he asked him nervously.

Dumbledore looked white as a ghost and he was rubbing his chest where the white light had hit him. "What was that white space and who were those women and what made me fly across the room?" he asked him looking up at him.

"I am not allowed to tell you, but they are helping me to stop Voldemort and are kind and caring people" He said helping the headmaster to his feet.

"We have a problem, I need to get you to the hospital wing. I am putting you on sick leave until we can figure how to stop this woman controlling you" gently taking Harry's arm, he steered him towards the door.

"But sir Quidditch starts soon?"

"That's not possible at the moment. Who knows what this woman is capable controlling you. You are a danger to yourself and to the students" said the headmaster as they headed out.

Following him reluctantly, Harry felt 'disappointment sweeping through his body at the thought of being stuck in the hospital wing with nothing to do. At least his friends would visit him once they learned he was stuck in the hospital wing and he wondered about Dumbledores army who would take over or if they would stop until they could sort out this bloody woman invading his mind and controlling him'

As, Dumbledore spoke to the nurse, Harry turned at a noise in the door way of the hospital wing and got a shock to see Leo standing in the middle looking around and he was even more surprised when Dumbledore and the nurse did not even react to him being there.

Leo wandered right up to him smiling warmly and the others did not react even though he was in the same room as them.

 **A/N: Hi sorry for the long wait, i wasn't too sure where this story was heading until now. I have gotten over writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will not be ages in updating.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi if anyone would like to beta read this story that would be great as i don't have anyone to look over it. Sorry for the long wait for up dates i will try and be quicker as i was struggling with writers block for a while but now i know where this one is heading.**

Chapter 13

"Hey...don't worry they can't see me, the elders have made me invisible to them so i can watch over you. Being your guide for a while" Glancing over at Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, smiling warmly giving him a warm hug. "What happened are you un well, why are you in the hospital wing?"

"Later" whispered Harry. "I'm fine, kind of. Wait till they leave?"

Leo nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, as Dumbledore was coming over.

"You are to stay here for a while until we can figure out how to deal with this woman" said the Headmaster, standing before them un aware of Leo sitting watching. "I will get someone to bring some stuff you may need and your friends can bring you homework.

"How long am I going to be here?" Harry asked rather annoyed at the thought of 'being stuck here. Though Leo was here'

"Don't know, as long as it takes to get that woman to stop controlling you. No visitors tonight until you settle in" With a worried frown appearing on his forehead, Dumbledore sighed walked out of the hospital wing leaving Madam Pomfrey fussing over his bed sheets, making sure they were tucked in correctly and everything was alright, before she left Harry and Leo.

"What woman?" Leo asked looking at Harry rather confused.

"There is this woman in my head, she is able to control me and use magic on others, I almost killed the Headmaster when he was in my mind trying to see whom she is. I don't think she is there at the moment, she knew how to make a potion of Liquid Luck and a white light shot out of my hands trying to hurt Dumbledore, i don't know if she intended to kill him or not, but she could be a danger to my friends if she was able to control my magic like that. It was scary, she almost exposed my powers" He told Leo, who started to look worried.

"Is it Vol...You-Know-Who?" he asked curiously.

"No, a woman this time. Don't have a clue who she is. They must be powerful witches to get in my mind like Voldemort" he replied wandering over to the visitors chair and sat down, sighing loudly, watching Leo pace up and down before him. He was clearly ver troubled indeed.

"Your wearing out the floor" said Harry.

"Sorry, its just worrying if she or who ever this person is, is able to use Charmed magic, is very dangerous. Especially Piper's power to blow things up. She could blow up someone innocent"

Harry was about to reply when he saw Sirius standing in the middle of the door way. "No visitors" came Pomfrey's voice as she came back.

"Dumbledore said I could" said Sirius coming into the ward. Standing up, Harry slowly hugged his god father careful with hands.

"Who were you talking to Harry?" asked the nurse. "I thought I heard your voice?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone" lied Harry as Leo grinned at him with a worried look on his face.

"Why are you in here?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore only said "it was necessary and that was all"

"There is a woman in my head able to control me like Voldemort. She is not there at the moment, but she did help me make the potion Liquid Luck and stopped Dumbledore entering my mind. I have no idea who or what she is, only she must be powerful to control me"

"Oh" gasped Sirius pulling away looking him up and down. "Where have you been all summer?"

"With Susan" Harry replied, careful what he was saying.

"The ministry of magic examined the house from to to bottom and couldn't find the door and there was no trace of any magic being used" Sirius asked putting Harry's ruck sack full of stuff he would need on his bed.

"Watch what you say?" warned Leo breaking into their kind of happy reunion.

"Sorry, I can't tell you anything, its too dangerous, only Susan rescued me from the Dursley's since she noticed they were not treating me very well, and they were giving me proper meals. I was hungry all the time until she rescued me and the door is some place safe" he replied.

"I am just going to get you some dinner Harry" said Madam Pomfrey heading walking past them, smiling.

As she left, he saw Susan coming in, wearing her white and gold robes. Not saying anything incase she was invisible as well, Harry just stared at her.

"Who's this?" Sirius asked turning at the sound of Susan clearing her throat as she headed towards them.

"Wait you can see her?" Harry asked shocked.

"It has been decided by the elders and the others that your godfather has the right to know whats been going on, but before we explain, you mustn't tell Dumbledore or anyone else. Do I have your word that you will not speak of what we are about to show and tell you?"

"Em...yes" he replied rather unsure what was happening.

"Hi, I am Susan an elder, someone who looks after people who have died and help look after witches and magical beings" She said extending her arm to greet him.

"So your the woman Dumbledore has been going on about?" Sirius asked shaking her hand. "Thank you for rescuing Harry from those horrible relatives of his"

"Harry is part whitelighter part witch with very special powers given to him by three sisters to help him destroy the monster Voldemort. Show him Harry, I am giving you permission to show him your Charmed Magic"

"Really?" Harry asked rather put out by the sudden decision.

Focusing on the bed opposite, Harry Orbed to it saying "over here"

"Wow" gasped Sirius turning at his voice. "How can you do that?" clearly not expecting it.

"That's his whitelighter powers. Show him your other magic?" said Susan.

Pointing to his ruck sack on the floor, he moved it with his finger, up in the air and and pushed his hands towards it and it froze on the spot, causing Sirius to gasp and move towards the bag and waving his hand under and over it to see if there was anything holding it and when he found nothing he touched it, making it fall down again.

Harry can freeze time, blow things up, levitate, see the future, move things with his mind and cast spells. Plus his whitelighter powers. We did try and gie the powers back, but he almost died without them. Said Susan and waved her hand revealing Leo standing watching.

"Where did you come from?" Sirius asked not expecting him there.

"You can see me?" Leo gasped. "Hi, I'm Leo" he said shaking his godfathers hand. "I am Harry's guide in case anything goes wrong and I am Headmaster of Magic school where Harry here spent most of the summer. It where the brown door leads to"

We must leave before the nurse comes back said Susan, with a wave of her hand the brown door appeared in the middle of the hospital wing standing on its own.

Opening the door, for them, Susan said "it was quite safe" to Sirius who looked at the other-side to see if there was anything there which there wasn't. Unsure of where he was going, he followed them into Magic school. With the door closing, it vanished into thin air.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi, I wouldn't mind a beta reader for this story. I really need someone to look over it. If you notice any spelling mistakes, please let me know. I have decided to go on a different direction with this story, it came to me one day so i decided to write it. I had planned a new Harry Potter story, but decided to add it in this one. Hope you like my new idea i have had on my mind for a while.**

Chapter 14

Standing in the door way of magic school, Sirius could only stare at the long corridor and turn back around at the closed door in shock, not expecting all of this new strange magic.

"Welcome to magic school" said Susan putting her hand on his arm guiding him slowly along the corridor with many doors. "Now you see why it must all be kept a secret, our magic is different from your kind"

Sirius could only nod in response, 'overwhelmed by all that his godson had gone through over the summer' he thought letting the woman he had only met guide him along. "You will shortly meet some other elders and students who are not going home for the summer, most of them are away" she said coming into a rather large room with desks and shelves with books where some people Harry's age or younger were sitting reading or just hanging about and more people were wearing the same robes as Susan was he noticed standing speaking in low voices. "This is the library. This is John as a man" with blond hair came forward wearing the same robes as Susan he noticed as he extended his arm, smiling warmly at them.

"This must be Sirius Harry's godfather i have heard all about you from Harry and have been watching you for a while, thats how we know you can be trusted" shaking his slightly shaking hand. "Don't worry you are quite safe here. The school is protected by enchantments and strong magic so no Demon's can get in"

"Nice to meet you" Sirius replied his mouth dry. "Think I need to sit down. There are Demon's?" He asked confused.

"Unfortunately yes, they try to kill our kind and once they tried to take over this school for a while, but we managed to take back control" said John introducing him to the others as he went to sit down on the couch near by.

"I will keep you secret, but can Harry tell his friends Ron and Hermione, they can also be trusted" Sirius asked them.

"Afraid not, no one must find out about us as you see some of us are from the future, like the Charmed Ones, who gave Harry their magic, their teenage children are not even meant to be born yet in your time, I think thats why our magic is different to yours"

"The future" gasped Sirius. "What if something happens to change it?"

"If we can help Harry here destroy Vol...the monster. Then it will be the same, but in this case we are not sure if we have changed it by giving Harry here so much magic. We can't give them their powers back as he almost died without them and we need him to kill the monster before its too late"

As, he was speaking, Harry brushed against Leo when he started to have a vision, it was Piper being attacked in the attic back at their house, it looked human but had a bow and arrow and dressed in black.

"What did you see?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Piper being attacked by a man dressed in black with a black bow and arrow"

"Oh" Leo gasped. "Orb me back to the Manor" he asked Susan.

"I will go as well" said Harry.

"Best not too dangerous"

Before Leo could speak, Harry blinked quickly to the attic where Piper was going through a box. Looking up, she was startled to see him jumping slightly scared, "Harry what are you doing here?"

"I had a vision of you being attacked by a man dressed in black with a black cross bow" he replied.

"That's a dark lighter" said Piper looking around. When nothing happened, she sighed a little worried and went back to going through the box saying "best you stay here with me for a while, just incase and if the dark lighter's and Demon's find out you have our powers we will be screwed. They will try and turn you evil like they have tried with my son Wyatt over the years"

"Look out" he said, pointing to the far side of the attic, near the door, when black Orbs appeared and turned into a man dressed in a black suit with a black crossbow.

"Blast him" Harry said Piper.

"A human?" gasped Harry.

"He's not human, he's a dark lighter. He is trying to kill us"

Pushing out his hands aiming for the man, Harry saw the boxes next to him explode into bits of cardboard and old clothes flying everywhere. He then pushed his arm forward and felt heat as a line of fire shot out of his hand, setting the couch alight.

"Why are you throwing fire and why do you have her powers?" the man asked, clearly confused and about to fire his weapon at Piper.

Lifting his arms up to blast him, Harry started to rise off the ground going up to the ceiling of the attic, causing the bad man and Piper to look up, just as Susan, Leo and Sirius Orbed in, with Sirius doubling over feeling un well. "What the hell?" he gasped his vision returning. "Oh...he can fly" he said, noticing Harry floating in mid air without a broom.

"How do I get down?" Harry asked them as he floated in the air and the dark lighter disappeared in a swirl of black Orbs ready to report to his boss the news.

"Oh crap, he got away. That means they will know Harry has our powers" said Piper in shock not sure what was going to happen next."We must get Harry out of here" she said as Susan levitated to help Harry down.

She was about to reply when a dozen swirls of black Orbs appeared before them revealing round six dark lighters and Harry disappeared from Susan's grasp in black Orbs.

Turning to look, the dark lighters had hold of Harry and they pointed a silver stick in his eyes causing them to turn purple for a minute and he didn't Orb or blink away, he was staying with the dark lighters.

"Oh, not that damn stick again" Piper said rather annoyed. "That's the same one they used on my son years ago"

"Now he is one of us" said one of them as they disappeared in a swirl of black Orb's.

As they left, Piper and Leo vanished before Susan and Sirius and the room suddenly began spinning fast before their eyes making them all dizzy and confused.

Once everything went back to normal, Sirius helped Susan to her feet and looked about. They were not in the attic, but back at Hogwart's. "Hogwarts" gasped Sirius. "What has just happened?" Recognising the corridor's of the castle.

"I...I don't know, I can't Orb, I appear to be stuck" Susan said trying to Orb again and again, nothing happened, so she looked at Sirius with a worried look on her face. "Think we need to find someone"

"This way. We need Dumbledore, he would know what to do" said Sirius leading the way.

As they got near the great hall, they heard lots voices laughing and talking, but they both noticed a bunch of men dressed in black suits standing in a group just inside the door and when one of the students noticed them one shouted "An Elder" pointing in their direction, the entire room went silent as over a thousand students stared at them and the group of men turned to look and the next minute they were surrounded by a group of dark lighters who Orbed their cross bows and aimed at them. "Take them to see the headmaster"

"We need to see Dumbledore" said Sirius as they were roughly taken through the corridor's.

After saying the password, they went up the stairs and the man knocked on the door. Come in came a voice he and Susan did not recognise.

Entering they say a man standing with his back to them. "Sir we have a couple of intruders and one of them is an Elder"

"Just what is an Elder doing in my castle?" said the man with dark hair as he turned around, both got a shock when they saw a teenage version of Tom Riddle standing before them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi i wouldn't mind a beta reader for this story to look over it and if you notice any mistakes please let me know and i will correct them. That would be great as I am trying to improve my writing.**

Chapter 15

"Your Voldemort" gasped Sirius staring at the pale teenage boy in front of them with an angry look in his eyes.

"What did you call me, my name is Tom Riddle?" he said, put out that an Elder was in his office, standing staring at him, 'what if Dumbledore was behind it' he thought worriedly looking at them.

"Vol...Voldemort?" he repeated unsure what was going on, 'why did he not go by that name, the most feared name to speak in their world' as the question popping up in his mind' about to ask him, when the boy said...

"That's a weird name, why would i call myself that...ENOUGH...Why is there an Elder in my castle. I will not ask again?", getting angry at these people for disturbing his new routine, 'ever since things had taken a turn for the better when Harry had been turned, but with these people turning up suddenly, they could spoil everything' he thought staring at the Elder woman.

"Where is Dumbledore, he is meant to be headmaster?" Sirius asked him with a confused look on his face.

"That old man is in-hiding with the other do gooders. As soon as i find him i will end the old man for good" he said with a nasty smile and pure hate in his eyes.

"Harry, have you heard of Harry Potter. I need to speak to him its rather urgent?" Susan asked him, to his dismay, 'she would have to ask about Harry'

"How do you know Harry, of course i know him. He will take my place as headmaster once i am dead, if that ever happens?" he reluctantly replied.

"He was turned evil. One minute we were with him when we were attacked by Dark Lighters and they took him, and we ended up here?" Susan replied staring at the most feared man. 'He wasn't even human' she thought, looking down at her feet uncomfortable under his glare.

"I see, so you must be Susan, the Elder who rescued him from these horrible relatives and you must be Sirius the godfather, am I right?" said Tom sitting down at the desk which was once Dumbledore's. "No secret's between me and Harry. He tell's me everything. He is future leader of my army when I die, if I die, as am immortal, he is my right hand man, then it's Lucius Malfoy"

"Can we see Harry?" Sirius asked slowly letting all what he said sinking in.

"He is rather busy at the moment" said Tom who was not sure to let Harry know about these people. He didn't want him to know, but before he could say anything the bloody woman Susan looked fed up and began yelling.

"HARRY!" Susan yelled getting angry. "HARRY IT'S SUSAN, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU. DO YOU REMEMBER ME!" Causing Sirius to jump out of his skin slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her confused. "Why are you yelling?"

"Harry can hear me calling him?" she replied, looking about the room for him to appear. When nothing happened she was confused 'as he had heard her call' she thought worriedly.

"He only answers to me or the Malfoy's" said Tom. "He wont come unless its me calling him. You won't find the stick to turn him back. It has been lost for a while, no one knows where it is"

"HARRY COME?" he suddenly yelled angry at this Elder forcing him to call Harry.

"You wanted too see me sir?" came Harry's voice behind them.

Both turning to look, Sirius was about to go forward, but Susan stopped him as Harry was dressed in a black suit, his hair a mess and just looked the same, healthy teenager. He was staring at them. "Who are these people?" he asked stepping forward unsure of them.

"You don't remember them?" Tom asked. "This is Sirius your godfather and Susan who rescued you from those Muggle relatives. She is an Elder"

"I do remember you" giving them half a smile. "That was before the dark lighters turned me. I don't want to go back to being good, i like the life i have here with Tom" he said walking past Sirius who tried to grab him, but he pulled away and stood beside Tom who was sitting in Dumbledore's chair smiling at Harry with a slight smirk.

"I have decided you both can stay in the castle, but your not wearing that white and gold thing. You will be an outcast if you go dressing like an Elder here. Dark Lighter's are everywhere, I will order them to leave you alone, but if you try anything such as making Harry good again you will be banished from Hogwart's"

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked them tempted to grab Harry and flee the place.

"That old git is in hiding with the other do gooders, my men are searching for them as we speak. Take that thing off and your free to join the others for dinner in the Great Hall"

Reluctantly, Susan took off her white and gold cloak, folding it and putting it on the desk revealing normal Muggle clothes of black trousers and a white jumper. "Guard?" said Tom loudly and the door opened straight away, a Dark Lighter came in saying "yes sir?"

"Escort these people down to dinner, they are not to be harmed is that understood?" said Tom.

"Yes Sir" he said leading the way out with Susan and Sirius reluctantly following him.

"Harry are you coming?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Go back to whatever it was you were doing" said Tom.

"Sure thing" Harry replied, Orbing away in a swirl of black Orbs.

"Where is he going?" Sirius curiously asked as they followed the man.

"God knows, getting up to mischief with Draco Malfoy somewhere" he replied dismissing them.

The walk to the Great Hall was in silence and when the reached the big double doors, everyone stopped talking and laughing and turned to stare at them making them both nervous and uncomfortable.

"This is Susan and Sirius our new guests, they are not to be harmed these are the Dark Lords rules" Said the Dark Lighter loudly.

'Thankfully he did not mention Susan being an Elder or that would cause chaos' thought Susan as she followed Sirius who stopped next to a girl with brown fizzy hair and a boy with short ginger hair looked at them confused.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked turning to look at them.

"Hermione it's me Sirius...em Harry's godfather" he replied unsure why she was staring confused.

"I know who you are" she said. "Why are you coming to Gryffindor table, Harry was sorted into Slytherin house in first year and he is best friends with Draco Malfoy you best speak with him?" pointing over at the Slytherin table where they could see the Slytherin students staring at them.

"Slytherin house" Sirius repeated shocked. "That can't be right. He was in Gryffindor?"

"What planet did you come from?" she said half joking giving a small smile.

"Um, okay never mind" he said very confused and turning away to go to the Slytherin table thinking 'something was definitely off' he thought sitting a bit away from the other students whispering his worries to Susan who was just confused as he was.

"We must find out what's going on?" Sirius whispered as they wandered to the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyal were waving them to join them. "Play along" Sirius said quietly, sitting next to them felt weird to Sirius.

An hour later after dinner, Sirius and Susan retired to their room they were sharing after being escorted by a couple of Dark Lighters under Tom's instructions to have guards outside.

Closing the door behind them, they looked about the mismatched old furniture, when someone grabbed Sirius from behind and spun him roughly around pushing him against the wall "Harry" he gasped as he was face to face with his godson who was asking him "are you really my godfather?"

"Harry its me, Dumbledore was headmaster not Tom Riddle" Sirius said quickly surprised at his strength, forcing him against the stone wall roughly with his arm.

Releasing him, Harry threw his arms around him giving him a warm hug. "I wasn't sure if it was you. I don't like my life here in Slytherin house" he said to a startled Sirius who hugged him back him back and Susan sighed in relief watching them.

"Whats going on?" Susan asked. "You were turned" as Harry pulled away turning to face Susan, who was smiling at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"No not yet, I don't know how, but am still me, this place is a different reality where I was sorted into Slytherin in first year and best friends with Draco Malfoy who seems to know me very well and I think he has noticed me acting a bit different, but he has not mentioned anything yet and Hermione and the others don't know me at all and I miss them terribly, i am playing along so Tom and the others don't kill me in my sleep or throw me in prison. Malfoy says I have killed several of Tom's followers,, just because they were out of line or get in the way. I haven't killed anyone so far since i was sent to this horrible reality and I have been searching for Dumbledore in my spare time, but haven't found them yet. I rarely get free time to myself as Malfoy is always around"

"We need to fix it somehow, if we can find Dumbledore and the bloody stick and things should go back to normal hopefully, you can never tell. I need to Orb up there to check and see if the others are alright. I can't Orb why is that?" Susan asked.

"Only Dark Lighters can Orb here, its protected by enchantments and strong spells. You need to go outside the castle and you must not be seen Orbing as you will be killed or sent to prison" Harry replied.

"Oh, why are they so against Elders?" Susan asked confused.

"Don't know, I think its just because Tom says so, everyone has to follow his rules. They seem to matter to everyone, like he is some kind of god being immortal and all, he hates anyone on Dumbledore's side, as far as i know he is well guarded by the Elders and White Lighter's, even I am struggling to find them. Best get back to the Slytherin common room, Malfoy will be wondering where I am. I find it strange going there. Be careful what you say to people, cant have them guessing I am still me" He said before Orbing out in a swirl of black Orb's.

"Well that's a surprise, I thought he would be evil, he is Orbing in black Orb's" said Susan. "I don't understand how he could still be Harry from our time. We need to find Piper and the other's as soon as possible, perhaps they can explain things, but best wait until morning as I am pretty tired. Where's the bed. You can have the couch?"

"Through that door" said Sirius, pointing whom was also yawning. 'It was all a bit much for one day' he thought tiredly picking up an old blanket and lying on the very old couch.

It was a bit early for bed, just after dinner, but all the change had taken its toll on him and Susan. 'They would begin their search for Dumbledore and Piper and Leo bright and early in the morning'


End file.
